


Please, Just One More Year

by Kira_Runa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Runa/pseuds/Kira_Runa
Summary: “Doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results... You sure you can handle that sort of commitment?”“Yes, I'll do anything to bring them back!”
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 507
Kudos: 571





	1. Here We Go Again

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_I know I keep repeating this,_

_that I’ve forgotten how many times I went back,_

_but what else should I say?_

_I force myself to face reality of that day_ _._

_The day everything fell apart._

_No matter how I prepared differently,_

_the different choices and routs I take,_

_it always ended up the fucking same._

_I know_ _were_ _hell,_

_but it only became true,_ _unending pain_ _when_ _h_ _e ~~sent me to~~_

 _No, I shouldn’t say that,_

_it's no one's fault but my own._

_Though, a part of me thinks there's no point in trying to fix this,_

_that I'm just torturing myself._

_But there's the other part that still holds a small sliver of hope,_

_that there might be a chance to turn it all around._

_Maybe that hope came from a foolish wish?_

_Was it the memories of those beautiful times long gone?_

_Perhaps it was me wanting to keep my side of the deal with that demon?_

_Or I simply be the one to take their place?_

_At this point, I don’t have a clear answer._

_For now, I’ll keep working towards making it things right,_

_It's all I have left._

_I love you Buggles._

_I’ll stop rambling now,_

_It's getting late, having to face them again and all._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your failure of a daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

Angel was many things to many different people, but it always came back to the words _Whore_ & _Druggy_

The spider hadn't been in hell long, maybe 50 years give or take, not like anyone was really paying attention to the passing of time anymore. He not once fought against being called these names, as he didn’t try to improve. But it didn't mean he wasn’t annoyed when he heard them every day. At least, that was only thing he had to worry about once appon a time. His mind once worried over the rest of the populous turned inwards, focused on a critical task that consumed his every waking moment. 

Looking at the sky, he stared bored at Sir Pentious’s ship, the turf war was going to start any second now. Angel made his way down the road; towards the area he knew Cherri Bomb was going to show up. It wasn’t like it mattered in the grand scheme of things if he participated or not: going would cause Charlie to be laughed at, not going she and Vaggie would just be kicked out of the studio for fighting that Killjoy bitch. He would rather have some fun with Cherri and say sorry to Charlie later, plus, participating always helped him perfect his new... _tricks_ , if he would even call it that.

If he had learned anything up to this point, it was that guns didn’t cut it in far too many situations. 

Running through the busy city, ignoring cat calls and other, he soon saw his dear cyclops facing the Egg Bois. Though his heart ached, knowing this was one of the last times he would spend with her, he put on a large fake smile for her and started throwing explosives. He kept up his persona, it had become like breathing to hide everything, it was easier to lie to his friends instead of making them face a reality that was set on a single ending.

“Hey, thanks for the backup, Angie!” she grinned, sending off a projectile. 

He laughs, though hollow, it sounded so believable “you kiddin’? This is the best action I’ve seen in ages” 

“Where you been anyway? I thought you up and died or some shit” she threw another bomb. 

“Oh I _wish!_ ” he turned on the fuse and passed it to her, expression bored “I’ve been staying at this crappy hotel on the other side of town” covering his ears, he turned tow her with a smirk “some broads are lettin’ me stay rent-free if I play nice”

Jumping over the trench, he began shooting some eggs with his upper set of arms while the second set threw some venom  fill ed needles : a new toy he was trying out.  A twisted smile formed, seeing the eggs convolve from the nearly instantaneous effect of his venom. With his experiment now out of the way, he went back to gun use only, he didn’t need to be wasteful with his weapons now, did he.

He sighed, expression annoyed “y’know: no fights, no pranks, no “problematic language.” Her words, not mine” he shot an egg that was sent high up “these crazy bitches are no fun! I’ve been clean for two weeks!” 

“Holy shit!”

“Well, sorta clean. As clean as you can get with a shitload of Bolivian marching powder” he braced himself, feeling the snakes chain wrap around him and then thrown to the side “ _oh_ , harder daddy!” 

The serpent gasped “son!?” 

‘I still don’t know what the fuck is up with that’ he watched the snake get kicked by Cherri. 

Sir Pent hissed loudly “you whores have no class! In war, the side remembered is the side with the most… style” he adjusted his bowtie. 

“Or the side that ain’t dead” she ripped an egg in half. 

Angel got up, removing the chains “speaking of style, is your hat like, alive or somethin’?” 

“Oh, well, that’s none of your goddamn business, now is it?” 

“Would that make your hat the top and _you_ the bottom?” he smirked, always enjoying a good innuendo. 

“I’m going to blow you to bits!” Sir Pent pointed angrily. 

“Hm! Kinky!” 

“Oh, not like that! Pervert!”

Hearing the gun behind them, Angel pushed Cherri right before the arms were sent out, hold his four wrists.

“Not so cocky now, are we?” 

“Y’know, you really gotta watch what comes out of your mouth. I’ve been making these sex jokes the whole time” he rolls his eyes at the drill “and it’s obvious ya ain’t catchin’ on” taking out his third set of arms, he shot “I mean, it’s just SAD!” 

“So, think you’re gonna get in a lot of trouble for this?” Cherri came over, walking to his right. 

He shrugged, retracting the bottom set “eh, what’s one little brawl gonna cause?” 

“Glad ya haven’t changed” she punched his top arm playfully “you know you’re my favorite guy to party with!” 

“You know it, sugar tits” he smirked. 

“You ready to finish this?” she grinned, preparing her bomb. 

“Born ready, baby” he cocked the gun right before charging.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Finally arriving at the hotel after the argument in the car, he walked over to the fridge to get the popsicle. He then decided against it ,  seeing Charlie so sad. He sighed, he wasn’t going to say his stupid joke  ether, she didn’t deserve that.  It really never got easy seeing her sad, no matter the ammount of times repeated.  Going over he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

“I'm sorry toots, what I did was stupid, I'll do better next time for ya ” his voice was low, only she could hear him.

Seeing her face light up almost instantly, he walked away before she could respond. Taking a seat in front of the reception desk, he leaned on the wood with his lower arms. His gaze was unfocused now, slowly going back to past tries: some he had let introduction take its usual course, others he agreed with Vaggie to not let him in. No matter what, Charlie would allow the Radio Demon stay. With that in mind, he would try the best to deal with it, his mission was too important to worry about semantics. 

The moment the door open, Angel felt his stomach flip and heart being squeezed. 

There _he_ stood as proud as ever, microphone behind in hand and everlasting grin painted on his face. The demon that haunted his dreams and memories. The one who brought so much joy and heartache. One that that could order Angel to do anything and he would without hessitation. Just looking at him brought so many emotions to the surface, Angel nearly let his composer slip. 

He wanted to cry. To scream till his voice horsed. To pour out all of himself for the other to see. To walk over to the deer and hold him tightly. He wanted to beg Alastor to run away from the hotel before it was too late, tell him V-

The spider grounded himself, biting his top right pointer finger ‘focus damnit! I need to make sure no one suspects! If I act to soon -’

Angel jumped, now feeling the remnants of demonic static. Shaking his head, he glanced at the deer, who's glowing eyes now fell on him.  The spider removed the finger from his mouth, acting relaxed as the Strawberry Pimp came up to him .

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”

Now, there were many different things Angel said in the past, each brought its own reaction from  Alastor. This time around he was planning to push the other away from him, seeming it had helped a few times. But of course, his heart spoke before he even had the chance to think.

“I’m a good cook!  Jambalaya is one of my specialties ” he leaned closer, head resting on his hand while giving him a flirty stare.

If it wasn't  for him having good control, he would have slapped himself. He just had to fuck up already! Angel stared at Alastor for any reaction, those dark eyes seem to lighten up for a brief moment.

The Radio Demon put a hand on his shoulder “wonderful to hear! I didn’t catch your name though” 

“Call me Angel Dust, baby~” he kept his hand to himself.

In the time he got to know Alastor, he learned the other hated being touch. Unless Al was the one doing the touching, or felt comfortable enough with you. The dreaded 5 feet rule he always made the spider respect. Angel, for now, would refrain from touching, enjoying whenever the deer did decide to give him physical contact. He wouldn't mention it, less fear losing the privilege he could obtain over time.

“Alastor, pleasure to meet you!” he laughed before walking away.

With that, Angel let out a quiet sigh of relief, at least it wasn’t too bad this time around. He leaned back on the desk he waited for Niffty and Husk to be summoned. Which only took another minute to get the two settled in. The spider pushed Vaggie down so to quiet her opinion about the bar, then propped himself on said bar, giving the cat a flirty wink. He turned his attention back to the others. Moments later, an explosion caused the door to fly and smack poor Niffty. Angel slowly made his way outside, standing not too far from Al. He stared bored at the snake once again, who was soon was reprimanded by the scarlet devil, bringing a ghost smile to the spider's face. Oh, the memories indeed. 

Angel made his way inside and towards the kitchen, knowing the deer was very much hungry.

He stud in front of the fridge, pondering what he should make “I can probably make Jambalaya with potato s- there I go again, I can't just st-” 

“Angel!”

The spider jumped rather high, turning quickly he placed his upper hand over his heart, the rest holding onto the counter to stabilize himself.  Alastor stud by the door, seeming amused by the reaction. 

Angel adjusts himself  “Alastor babe~” he purred, crossing his upper arm set of arms “you almost gave me a heart attack!” 

“That was not my intent, I can assure you” he chuckled “couldn’t help but hear your plans to cook and decided to join you!” 

Angel winked “fine by meh, just don’t ask for very spicy shit! I rather keep my tongue” 

With that he turned to go fetch some pots, now feeling those glowing eyes stare very intently at him. Though the hairs in the back of his neck stund up, he acted coy while in the kitchen. He just needed to survive the closeness till food was ready, then eat before he could go to his room and chill with Nugget. 

One hour alone with the Radio Demon shouldn’t be too hard for him, right?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

By the time dinner was over, Angel was a bit too happy when leaving the  table . He had locked his door behind him so to be left alone, soon being meet with the happy oinks of his piglet. Smiling softly, he quickly removed his jacket and put it up, then picked Fat Nugget up and walked over to bed. Cradling his son, he kissed his forehead and messed with his belly, getting in return many happy noises.

“Daddy loves you Fat Nug Nug! W-who's daddy's special boy!” his voice started to crack “Chi è il m-miobellissimo bambino” *

His eyes began filling with tears. Behind closed doors, he was free to be who he hid. Nugget was the only one who he would let see him in this state. He threw him in the air before catching him with his lower set,  repeating the action a few more times, seeing the piggy overjoyed. He continued until he started feeling uneasy, bringing his son under his chin to hug.

“Nugget, I fucked up” he whispered “his eyes... I just... I told myself I was going to push his away” he his face in hand “I-I can't do it Nug, I can't take it an-” 

Nug oinked loudly, the spider held him up confused. He was sure he didn’t squeeze that hard. The piglet tilted their head, making a few more noises before stopping. Angel, knowing his son, understood they did act like this without reason. Places an upper hand on the wall, he focuses his hearing and feeling for any movement that was near: no matter how light or distant, he would know. 

Footsteps. 

“I owe ya’ one Nuggy” he whispered ‘don't need anyone knowing bout this shit’

Placing his son on the floor with a treat from a drawer, the small bean happily ran under the bed to eat undisturbed. A knock on the door then came, he sighed annoyed, not wanting to deal with anyone this late. Getting up, he reached the door and opened.

“Who the fuck- Charlie?” he blinked. 

“Hey!” she smiled nervously. 

“Ya need somein’?” 

She looked over his shoulder “may I come in?” 

“Im going to bed soon, so nope” arms crossed and head shakes. 

“W-well, I wanted to thank you for the food! It was amazing” she cheered, not before continuing “and to know if you were ok” 

“It’s nothing, but what yah mean toots?” 

She pressed her pointers together “I don’t know, you just had a look on your face!” 

‘Note to self: don’t be a fucking idiot round her’ he laughed tauntingly “maybe I was thinking of new bondage positions for work~!” 

She turned bright red “o-oh, w-w-well, so long as you're ok....” 

“Always” he grinned “if yah don’t have anything else to say, I'm a head to bed” 

The girl nod “still, if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you... Goodnight Angel” 

Seeing the girl turn and enter the elevator, he dropped the smile and sighed with fallen shoulders. Rather close call if you asked him. Shutting the door gently he let himself slide onto the floor, his gaze moved towards the calendar next to his mirror: today's date, marked in blood, said _Day 0_. 

“Lucifer, please guide me...I can't bear to see them dead again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Who's my beautiful baby boy.


	2. Courtyard And Nugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Nugget is also the best nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always been nervouse about post something, telling myself "its never going to be good enough like the other fic writters, so dont bother"
> 
> But low and behold, you guys proved me wrong, so I wanted to thank everyone for kind words and such.
> 
> I know im not the best, but i hope i can at least give you all something to read while we wait for HH next episode ^-^
> 
> Regardless, do enjoy!
> 
> Ps: Comments and any ideas for chapters are welcomed.

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Today, me and Charlie went to a musical._

_Vaggie had been planning this as a suprise,_

_only to come down with a really bad cold._

_Cause no one else was available and non_

_refundable tickets, I was the best option._

_Vaggie started to like me after I saved her that one time,_

_and said I was trust worthy enough to protect her princess._

_Charlie really got dolled up for this:_

_A sequence dress, makeup and all the nines!_

_I didn’t want to outdo her, so I went with my only tux._

_We accidently matched outfits,_

_both wearing black with purple accents._

_Real funny shit._

_The show was mediocre in my opinion._

_But Charlie..._

_I swore she was glowing brighter than_

_the stage lights, just pure happiness._

_It was like she was looking Vaggie_

_when no one else is paying attention._

_It was kinda sweet to see her this happy,_

_she works to damn hard for this broken hotel_

_to not have at least one good day._

_Maybe I could set her and Vaggie on dates?_

_I got enough free passes to high end restaurants from_

_work to last several lifetimes, their just collect dust in my closet._

_I don’t know, I guess it's me just wanting_

_to thank her for her kindness and her_

_endless support for everyone._

_Thank you, Charlotte._

_Please never stop being who you are._

_I love you Buggles_

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your matchy daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

The next morning Angel woke up not feel that energetic, but he supposed the problems that were soon to rise were eating in the back of his mind. He probably needed to get some drugs too, he had been clean for a while and started feeling early withdrawals. Looking to the end of the bed he smiled softly, Nugget was curled up in his favorite blanket. He took a picture with his phone and saved it in his ever-growing Fat Nugget folder. The spider really did owe his son so much: listen to him as he had a mental breakdown, having someone to hug when feeling alone, doing silly tricks for him and just being his cute self. Angel had wished on several occasions for Nugget to get the ability to talk, he could only imagen what types of conversations they’d have on a daily.

It was wishful thinking, but who cares, Nugget was the best boy.

Gently getting out of bed so not to disturbed his sleeping buddy, he walked to the bathroom and began his morning routine: scented dust bath, brush his fur to be extra fluffy and his teeth, apply light makeup and get dressed. As he wasn’t going to the studio unless Valentino called him, he didn’t need to worry too much on what wears. Adjusting his stripped jacket, he walked to his vanity and, from the inner side of the table, pushed a button. It revealed a hidden panel that held a few items, Angel only grabbed a journal before closing it again. 

Placing the book in front of himself, he scanned over the cover: black leather with pink accents, his name on the front in glitter. He didn’t remember how long he has this, just that it had been a death-day gift from Cherri from long ago, saying he needed something to organize his sorry ass. Though it was rather thick this point, filled with all kinds of photos and words, the pages never seem to run out. As it held so much important information about himself and daily life, he only ever pulled it out when he felt it was safe enough. Angel had learned the hard way that he couldn’t rely on technology to keep anything encrypted online, as all tech in Hell was rigged to a certain Overlord. Said lord had ears everywhere, which made him mindful of what he spoke with others about.

It was better to be safe or fear be hunted like an animal. 

Skimming through the previous pages, smiling at old pictures of better times. He eventually reached the most recent page; he wrote how things went down yesterday. As nothing to interesting happen it was a rather short entry, but still important for organizing events. He even had enough space to doodled a small Alastor playing with his mic on the bottom part of the page. The spider giggled to himself, at the silliness of his sketch made him imagen what would happen if the real one did this. He wasn’t the best artist in any regards, but he still though it was a good enough representation of the Radio Demon. He added a few hears around just because he could. 

His fun stopped once he glanced up at the clock, though it wasn’t that late in the morning, he needed to get shit moving.

Time stopped for no one, even in Hell.

Closing the book and returning it to its hiding place, he went over to Fat Nugget’s bowl before filling it with his favorite feed. Angel walked out of his room and down the stairs to the lobby. With a quick flirt to make Husk irritated, he found his way into the kitchen for a quick sandwich. Seating himself on a stool he munched away, his brain thinking over what would happen next: 

Now that Alastor was here, the hotel would be under his protection and Lucifer won't be worried over his daughter's safety now. And as he was now a sponsor, they would be able to keeping the hotel afloat for as long as he was around/wanted too. That itself brought up a lot of problems if things went array, which he was sure will happen again. Angel couldn’t let Charlie’s dream sink. There had to be something to generate passive income for the hotel, regardless of himself or Al being there to oversee it.

“Making clothes? Nah, to boring. Have Husk make alcohol? That’s a maybe, but Vaggie will probably throw a fit. Use this place as an actual ho-” 

Then, with a loud crashing from the doorwat, tiny Niffty came in a hurry. She dusted and cleaned around the room in a blink, only planting herself in the stool next to Angel when she was done, bouncing excitedly with a cheery smile. 

“Hihihi! What’syourname? Doyoulikecleaning? Canweplaydress-up? Haveyouheardoffanfiction?” 

“Morning Niffty” he waved bored. Taking the last bite of his food, processing what she said before answering “Angel Dust, I'm meh on cleaning, if I get a chance we can play, no idea what fanfiction is” 

“So!” she lends forward, chin resting on her hands with her elbows on the counter “what's with the thinking outload!?” 

‘Maybe... she could come up with something’ he shrugged, couldn’t hurt to let her know “the hotel needs some passive income, I don’t think Charlie really wants to just rely on Alastor monetarily for too long” 

“Hmmm” her tongue stuck out, seeming to be thinking long and hard for a minute “the courtyard could be used to plant produce t- ROACH!” 

The girl immediately got up, graving a knife from them the counter before stabbing the wall where the small creature was walking. When she missed the bug, her will to kill it got fulling significantly. She ran around the room stabbing left and right, soon running out the room. Angel was keft alone to think over what she was able to say. 

“The courtyard huh...” he leaned back, rocking back and forth ‘produce doesn't seem too bad, but I don’t think demons will want stuff like fruit n other. What exactly could we pl- OH!’ abruptly stopping, he smiled widely as the lightbulb that went off in his head.

Getting up and discarding his trash, he took out his phone to scrolled through his contacts until landing on the nicknamed _Hooters_. Sending them a good day text, he finally made his way to Charlie’s office, which thankfully wasn’t too far. The princess should be up and about at this point. Knocking a few times on the door, he waited for a response. 

“Come in!” 

Walking in, the spider sees Charlie face deep in paperwork while Alastor was looking out the window. The deer then turned and greeted him, static seeming to get louder for a brief moment following the greeting. Angel ignoring him as best he could, he didn’t want to get to distracted by the hansom devil in the room. With that, he swayed his hips walking over, playful expression present.

“Hey girl~” 

“Morning Angel!” she smiled brightly, putting her pen down “did you need anything?” 

Before he responded, his phone decided to buzz. The screen showed Hooters respond, sending a short message for them call him in a few hours. His gaze went back to Charlie “I wanted to talk with yas bout an idea me and Niffty came up, it could probably help the hotel” 

“Really!?” her eyes immediately began sparkling. 

He nods, lower arms on his hips while the top put his phone back in his pocket “drugs are pretty hard to let go, goin cold turkey aint gonna cut it... We could probably use the courtyard to plant edibles n stuff that isn't strong” 

She put her hand on her chin, thinking face clear as day “but that still drugs, Angel” 

“I know, but hear me out will ya" he sighed “we could have a concession stand beside the bar. Using a point system, they buy the drugs for a base price twice a week, if they want more the price starts going up. If they go out to get stronger shit behind the hotels back, they lose one of their base price buys” 

“In short... If their good they get some weed, if not they won't” Alastor chimed in. 

Angel refused to look away from Charlie “it would let the hotel get some extra money from the buys, and slowly ease demons from using too much, since it will get expensive really quick”

The blonde started spinning in her chair, face still showed her thinking this over “maybe...” 

“It's just an idea, so ya don’t have ta use it” he smirked “and just a heads up, I was called in tonight so won't be home for a bit~” 

“Alright Angel, just try to be careful” she paused, expression changed to worry. 

“No promises kid” with that, Angel left the room to go get Nugget ‘part one: passive income, done’

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Outside the hotel in the garden, Angel let Nugget get some exercise and use the bathroom. He had seen Vaggie leave Charlie’s office earlier looking pretty annoyed, he already knew why so why ask. He sat under one of the trees, just enjoying the slight breeze on his fur and watch his son run around like crazy before dig a small hole to play in. A smile formed on his lips watching the piggy do their piggy things. They acted more like dogs than anything, especially when supper exited, and Angel had no idea how his sweet baby ended in Hell. 

“Yah should have been sent with sky daddy Nugs, your too pure fo-”

Ringing.

Pulling out his phone and quick look at the screen, Hooters number was shom. Angel hit the video options. On the other side was owl demon of blue and black feathers with white and gray accents, narrow dark red eyes playfully stared back. A smirking beak was shown the moment he picked up. 

“Angie darling!” he greeted; accent rather posh and flirty “it's been far too long~” 

“Your right bout that Stolas” he nod “look, know this is kinda out of the blue, but I need to see you. And before you ask, NOT in that context” 

The owl chuckled, hand under his tilted head “of course, I shouldn’t expect Hell’s number one porn star to want a quickie at all” 

He rolled his eyes “just meet meh at Seven Circle Dinner tonight will ya, its serious” 

“If you wanted a date, you could have just said so honey!” he chuckles before winking “you know I always have time for my favorite spider~”

“Yeah yeah, just be there will ya” he waved before hanging up “least that’s out the way...” 

Taking out a small ball, he whistles to get Nugget’s attention. Sending the sphere in his direction, the piglet immediately chassed it. Bonking it with his snout back to his daddy, which they then pushed back. They repeated the action several times, until the piggy decided he had enough play. Nug curled up in the spider's lap for a quick nap, gentle petting followed not too far behind. 

Angel hummed a 30’s tune he heard once at a bar, leaning against the tree and closed his eyes. He had a few hours to relax before needing to get ready, so he would be sure to enjoy this quiet time with his son as much as he could. In these rare times of quiet, his mind would go to times where he felt the happiest: His mother and M cooking in the kitchen while he sang to them, his first-time doing drag and feeling free from the mob for the night, the day he found Nug behind the studio, bar jumping with Cherri, helping one of the girls make her wedding dress, the day he and the deer said I- 

“Hello Angel” 

The spider's eyes shot open to meet red ones, his heart pounded in his ears from the sudden noise “again, heart attack” 

Alastor’s head tilted to the side, amusement could be heard in his voice “perhaps you should consider keeping an eye out, you never know who's lurking in the dark” 

“Whatever you say” he shakes his head “what yah want”

“Are you going to eat that?” he pointed to with his mic. 

Angel jumped to his feet, pulling his son close “back the fuck up, Smiles” 

The Radio Demon’s grin grew even wider and steps closer “what are you going to do if I don’t, hmm?” 

The spider would have let out an exasperated noise, if not for having a better way to deal with him. With a smirk and fluttering lashes, he leaned closer “how about a trade: my Fat Nug for your Fat Chub~” 

Hearing the static come to a complete halt and Alastors face turning as bright as his hair. The Porn-Stars internally cheered, one point for house Fuck-Me-Daddy. 

The red demon laughing nervously “you're quite the character Angel! I-I think I'll go see if Husker need anything!” with that, he hurried inside without looking back. 

The moment he left the two alone, Angel let out a laugh ed.  One  Hell’s strongest demons,  next to Lucifer himself , being made a flustering mess from propositions. He cuddled Nugget, who was awoken from the sudden outburst, but still happy to be held “I knew i could push his buttons!”

Though Angel finally decided to head inside, the shadows around the hotel moved gently against the walls, seeming someone still wanted to keep an eye out on them.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break ♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

By the time people were heading to bed, Angel was finishing getting ready for the _not date_. His outfit different from the usual: black and white turtle neck, black gloves, pleather pants and ankle boots. Checking himself one last time, he sent a text to the owl letting him know he was heading out. Telling Nugget he was heading off and to behave, he walked over to the window. Instead of going down to the lobby like a normal person, the spider wanted to make sure no one was going to follow him. So, he decided to go with the most unlikely route.

He crawled out and stuck to the wall without issue. Just one of the perks having a spider body. Crawling down quickly, he made his way down the street before finding a cab going in the general direction of the restraint.  He scrolled through his phone to pass the time, there wasn’t any important text so he relaxed into the seat. 

Honestly, did he really think Stolas would help him? 

The owl  was a huge narcissist, who probably want something in return that Angel might not be willing to give. Maybe he was doing a huge mistake, he could probably just have dinner and tell them the reason for meeting with him wasn’t that serious. The more his brain started spiraling, the more he wanted to turn and forget about this idea. He only stoped the train of thought when, as he was putting his phone away, felt his wallet. Recalling the two photos he always carried. Taking it out of his bag, he looked in the back pocket to see both.

On the left: Everyone was outside in the snow. Charlie and Vaggie had made Husk into a snowcat, Niffty was making snow devils with Nugget, he and Alastor were throwing snowballs at eachother from behind snow walls. 

On the right: he and Alastor were in the hotel courtyard, the grounds were covered in so many pretty flowers that glowed under the moonlight. The Radio Demon was holding his spider close, their faces showed so much happiness it seemed sureal. Both could be seen with matching rings on their interlased fingers, the red stones glimering in the night.

This.

This is what he was fighting for, he now remembered clearly.

And though his fear was still as loud as the city's nightlife, he knew, with these two reminders in hand, he'd do anything for them.

He owed them all that at the least.


	3. Dine And Decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I wasn't going to put out another chapter till I was fully content with it, so here we are now. Quality over the quantity if you will ^-^ 
> 
> I wasn't too happy with how last chapter ended, but I forced myself not to dwell on it anymore, or I'd be editing it for life -3- 
> 
> I also fixed an issue with the notes, as the notes from the first chapter ended up in the second, I do apologies for that mix up. 
> 
> Anyways, I rambled on long enough, hope you all enjoy this one and happy holidays!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Apparently, I had been_ _well behaved for some time,_

_I’m finally able to go without needing a nanny._

_I visited your Aunty Cherri,_

_I really been missing her._

_We talked for hours and bar jump_ _ed,_ _I was in drag_ _of course_ _._

_It was a fucking blast!_

_Just us two dancing and drinking the night away._

_We even beat the crap out of a_ _fucker_ _that_

_was getting to touchy with one of the girls._

_We headed back to her place early though,_

_apparently, she had some shit to do ‘bout her terf._

_We promised to keep better in touch and_

_have more outing like this in the future._

_I think..._

_If M was still around here,_

_All three of us would be inseparable._

_Cherri, you fucking bitch,_

_you really are like the big sis to me._

_I love you_ _Buggles_

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your drag mommy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

Angel had to admit, this place had changed greatly since the last time he was there: from being themed as a 50’s dinner to a jazz restaurant. The pale walls were glowing blue and purple, dark velvet curtains and table cloths were all over, a stage in the center was playing live music with the glossy piano as the center stage. 

He didn’t get to inspect the building for long, as the hostess greeted him brightly and took him to his privet booth, having been reserved hours before. The spider wasn’t taking any chances with the meeting, the subject matter could bring unwanted attention and/or worse down the line. Checking his phones messages, he read Stolas text that they would be arriving shortly, in the meantime he ordered the best wine and munched on bread. 

‘I can ether ask him about Vox and possible weaknesses, though, the tv head isn't known to be close with anyone...’ he leans his head on his upper left hand, gaze unfocused ‘bastard isn't stupid, so I can't act all friendly out of the blue, that last time-’

“Sir?” 

He barely turned, gaze falling on the ant server “hmm” 

“Would you like me to leave the bottle for you?” 

With a nod, his eyes returned to the stage. The music wasn’t bad, piano and string instruments were the main thing he could hear, as no singer was present at the moment. With his mind was going all over the place, the sounds were more like white noise. He was overthinking everything again, which was happening more and more as the days passed, he knew. Still, he couldn’t stop himself. There were to many variables, to many choices to take, to many roads to walk down, it was making him go crazy. 

He was pushing himself for them, his friends and love one. The day he admitted it to himself they were more than just compatriots, had been the hardest and more rewarding pill to swallow. They had brought him out of a deep hole he tried to cover with substances and permissions behavior. He never got the chance to fully thank his new family how much they had meant to him, he regretted keeping so much of his real feelings hidden. He would do everything in his power to make it right, they would survive the next year, even if he had to give up his existence to achieve this. 

“Angie~” 

“Hello Stolas” Angel waved. 

The owl sat himself in front of the spider, having the server move the chair for him. After looking through the menus and ordering, they started conversating. 

“How has life been treating you recently? I almost never get see you anymore” 

“Nothing new” shrug, then pouring wine for both “but I’m planning to move on from the Studio” 

“Really?” he chirps interested “I always saw you staying there for the long run, what changed?” 

A sigh escaped him “my heart isn't in it anymore; it's been taken by someone” 

“They must mean a lot to you” a rare, kind smile came to his face “just keep yourself safe, it will be hard escaping Valentino’s graps” 

“You have no idea... Thank you for the meal” Angel nod to the server, spaghetti was placed in front of him. 

“Tell me, Turtledove” Stolas cut into his grilled hare “you are not one for setting up _dates_ , so what is your play here?” 

“Information, you're an overlord and Hell’s No. 1 broker, it was only natural” 

“It’s going to depend on what you want to know; my services are not free” he winks playfully. 

“Angelic weapons” 

“Oh” Stolas blinks suprised “those little old things? I'm guessing you’re wanting one” 

“Yes” 

“Well... That information isn't confidential, so I'll take this outing as payment~” 

“Lucky me” eyes rolled. 

“After exterminations, if left behind, weapons always sold on the black market. Overlords always are the first to get their hands on them” 

“Do you have any?” he tilted his head, a bit of pasta wiggles on the corner of his mouth. 

“I have no interest in such things. I am aware of everyone's collections, but I prefer keeping my head attached, you understand” 

‘I know for a fact Alastor doesn't ether’ he frowns “how disappointing...” 

Stolas looks over at the stage for a second, a singer had just started preforming “there’s another option, if you’re really set on getting one”

“What do you want?” he braced himself. 

“Blitzy’s phone number of course!” 

Angel pulled out his phone, sending a few texts to one of the girls at the studio. A few bites into his meal he got a response, then sending the number to the bird’s phone. The broker’s smile turned rather twisted, now hugging their phone close with glee. 

“Hades Arena~” he nearly sings. 

“Hades... Isn't that the fight club like place at Cannibal Colony?” he pointed with his fork 

“Indeed. The prizes available range from monetary to mystical, including weapons that were never bought” he drinks. 

“How would someone get” 

“How about this” he leans closer, chin resting on his hands “tell me why you’re interested in them, and I'll see to it personally you get in by the end of the week, my treat”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

“Let’s see... new sowing kit... replacement needles for my machine... fabric and thread dyes...” Angel whispered, looking over the list on his phone. 

After finishing his business with Hooters, he decided to stop by his favorite fabric/craft store _Moirai_ _Materials_. He had been planning on making some presents for his hotel family, but never had gotten the chance too, until now. He was planning to make two gifts for each: one that’s distinct to each person, followed by a patch. He hadn't bother getting a cab back to the hotel from the store, preferring to enjoy the nearly empty streets and crisp night air. 

At least, that was the plan. 

“Look who we have here!” 

The spider paused his step, turning to face the person behind him. A buff wolf demon, dressed as a thug, slowly made their way to him. They were one of Angels regulars, one of the more aggressive ones too. 

“Doren, what you want” he hisses annoyed. 

“It's been hard trying to find you, I want the usual” their chest puffed out, backing the porn-star against the wall. 

“Not a chance bozo” he flipped him off “now, if you don’t mind, I got someth-” 

Angel’s neck was then grabbed tightly; his bag fell onto the ground with an audible thump. He gripped the wolf’s wrist with his upper hand, while the middle tried pushing as hard as they could. Doren was focused on pulling the pleather bottoms off, saying sluts had no say in this and were always on the clock for paying customers.

‘I didn’t want to resort to this, but he just asked for it’ 

While using his legs as an annoying distraction, his third set of arms came out, no gloves on the hands. Concentrating on them, a pink liquid slowly secreted from his palms. A smirk formed right before shoving his hands into the wolfs chest, dig his claws into them as deep as he could. The effects were instant. 

They howled in pain “you bitch!” jumping back, almost tripping on his own feet. 

Looking down at their chest, the substance had eaten through their shirt and was now attacking flesh, melting it like a hot knife to butter. The wolf fell onto the floor in pain, landing in the puddle of what once was their body, their insides came into view and started spilled onto the pavement. 

“W-what d-did you do to me...” Doren wheeze, coughing out blood. 

Angel stands over him like a tower, shaking his third set of hands clean before retracting them “I’m a spider. I have poison at my disposal, but I figured out how to change its structure at will” 

Eyes widen, nearly falling out of their sockets “a-acid!”

“So, you aren’t a complete idiot” 

The spider kicked their semi solid side as hard as he could, sending the demon to the wall with a splat. He hated using his toxins, it took energy and could take up to a day to fully restore his reserve. But, in situations like these/fuckers like the one in front of him, were the reason he decided to train and push his venom as far as he did. 

“It won't let you regenerate fully for at least a week, so be glad I went easy on your sorry ass” 

“I’ll... get you... for this... bitch...” he finally passed out, blood and flesh pulp still flowing from him. 

The porn-star leans against the wall, catching his breath and readjust his pants. He realized his boot was completely covered in red “great, this shit won't come out from em anytime soon!” 

Glaring down at the asshole one last time, he picks up his bag and heads off. He really just wanted to reach the hotel, start the designs and sleep with his Nugget. He was so done with today. 

About two blocks later, he picks up the sound of far too familiar static. Picking up speed, he takes a sharp turn to the right. Sure enough, the Radio Demon was walking down the road, seeming very amused over whatever he was thinking. 

“Alastor!” he calls out, coming to a stop at 5 feet. 

“Angel my dear fellow, good to see you!” he laughs and static pausing, showing he meant his greeting. 

“What yah doing out? Thought yah be at the hotel” his upper arm cross. 

“I’m heading to my radio tower! I left papers behind un intentionally” 

“Alright, well, I'm heading back, so...” he tried walk pass the red devil, but was stopped by the mic. 

“Care to join me?” they came closer, voice clear of static once more. 

‘Somethings up, better not risk it’ he turned to the deer and gave a wink “nah, I rather not die tonight. I’ll take you up some other time hot stuff” blowing a kiss, he moved the mic gently before speed walking away. 

Alastor was left disappointed, his shadow patting his back for comfort.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Letting out a loud yawn, Angel opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Smiling at his son on the bed and a soft hello , he quickly dressed down to his pjs .  M oving to his work desk,  the bag’s content had been taken out and organized. Sitting down he turned on the old radio at the corner, he began working on the sketches of the patches.

For Charlie: a heart patch with gold edge and three colors. Bright pink, then lavender followed by royal blue. 

For Vaggie: an X with silver edges and five colors. Orange, peach, white, pink and a darker pink. 

For Alastor: a skull with dark copper red edges. Black, grey, then white followed violet. 

For Cherri Bomb: a black guitar with red edges and cherries all over. 

For Husk: white playing card with brown edges and the four red & black symbols (heart, diamond, spade and club) on the corners. 

And for Niffty: a white rose with pink edges/details. 

Nodding to himself, closing the book and turned to radio volum down. He went over to the vanity, final thing for the day was write in the journal. With the small entry now on the page, he hid the book away and headed to bed. 

Curling up with his son he smiled tiredly “looks like I'm gonna have to eat more calories soon Fat Nugget...” 

The piglet let out several happy noises. 

“Me and your Pappy love you” he kisses their forehead. 

A few quiet oinks, they snuggled closer. 

“Your Pappy doesn't remember us right now though, but don’t worry, it will get better soon ok” Angel turned off the light and only got a final oink as both drifted to sleep. 

Hopefully, the upcoming days would be better.


	4. Dreams And Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally manage to finish this one! I had an idea in mind for the chapter but started hating it, so i scrapt it for this which i think turned out way better.
> 
> I had been hopping to post twice a week, but me having really bad depressive episodes comming and going, i might not be able to write as much as i want, working through it though.
> 
> I get the feeling that some are wondering when the main event that started poor Angie's mess will happen, which is soon, i just rather build the story slowly before i go all in. I hope thats ok with you all.
> 
> I think i rambled enough, so hope you all enjoy this one! <3

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_I didn’t get to write yesterday,_ _again,_

_but I_ _swear it was completely worth it_ _._

_Work was cancelled because Val was doing_

_who know what with_ _Vox_ _._

_S_ _o, I decided to chill at the bar for the night._

_I_ _wasn't_ _really in the mood to irritate Husker,_

_I just_ _wanted_ _drank in peace._

_I think that made him_ _nervous_ _,_

_cause h_ _e asked what was up with me_ _._

_I assured him I just wanted to drink._

_A few s_ _hots_ _later, were sharing stories:_

_He was telling me stories of his old war days,_

_I told him about missions I_ _ha_ _d with the mod._

_I let it slip I had been taught a_

_few tricks by the famous card shark thanks to Pa._

_Sure, I'm not on his godly level, but I can move_

_the money around if I put my mind to it._

_After a few tricks, he begged me to teach him,_

_i_ _n return he would teach me his secret_

_recipe_ _for a hardcore moonshine._

_Needless to say, I was out with just a glass._

_Hangover right now is like being_

_put in a hydraulic press._

_Fucking worth it._

_I love you Buggles._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your d_ _runken d_ _addy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

_The garden was beautiful this time of year._

_Bleeding heart, Hydrangea, Iris, Larkspur, Marigold and so many other flowers were in full bloom all over the courtyard, trees bared fruit and had night birds singing their hearts out. Petals covered the stone path that protected the damp grass_ _from being stepped on_ _, swaying with the cool breeze that evening. The moon high in the sky, illumination the scenery softly, truly romantic._

_Though it was a beautiful night, nothing could compare to the feeling they had for each other. Both sharing smiles, hands interlace as they walked beside one another_ _without a care in the world. Nugget was held in the red one’s free arm, just being happy to be included in their nightly outing._

_All in all, Angel felt like they were already a family_ _,_ _t_ _hat alone was making his hear swell with happiness he hadn't felt in years. That sentiment was shared by Alastor, who finally felt comfortable with someone to show his softer side. Both had_ _gone_ _through the good and bad times, telling each other memories of their human life and deep secrets they always thought would never come to light ever again. They wouldn’t change this for anything._

_The deer_ _was the one to stop their walk, his gaze moved on to the moon overheard,_ _their spider_ _tilted their head._

_“You_ _alright_ _?”_

_“Cher, there's_ _sometin_ _I_ _has_ _been meaning to ax” his voice lost all static, Cajun accent on full display._

_“What is it?”_

_The deer gently places Fat Nugget on the ground, hand moved to their pocket and look nervous._ _Nug_ _walk in circles round their Paddy, showing their support as best they could. The devil opened their mouth to speak, only to let out a bloodcurdling scream. Their body was pierce through the heart by large Aux-cord, blood splatter and covers both the piglet & screaming spider. _ _Angel barely had a chance to reach him, as the Radio Demon being pulled and slammed into the distant tree. The porn-star moves to reach his lover, only to find other cords wrapping around his body. All of them leading to Vox, who had come into view from the tree, followed closely by Valentino. The Tv head laughs loudly, leaning over the body and have him a few kicks._

_The spider struggled against his restraints, tears falling “LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!”_

_“But why would I do that~”_

_Vox had Val grab the deer by the hair, forcing them to look up_

_“You where the one to lead him to us, weren't you?”_

_“Angel” Al choked out, eyes enraged and voice weak “you lied to me?”_

_“I-I never meant for this to happen!” a whimper escapes him._

_“But you did” the deer hissed “you let me and the others die, you made me believe we meant something”_

_“No, I do love you!” he fell to his knee “I’m trying to make things right!”_

_“Love means nothing here”_

_Vox’s smile twisted as Val pulled out a holy knife, holding it up to the Radio Demons throat._

_“You should have known that by now, Luciano A. Genovese”_

_A headless body fell onto the grass._

“ALASTOR!!!” Angel sat up in a rush.

Blood pounded in his ears and heart beats hard in their chest. Hands shake and vision was blurred from the tears, claws dug into each palm as their breath became harder to do. He felt suffocated and trapped here, no one to turn to for help. Their son had been startled awake and was now placed firmly on his lap, oinking to get his attention, only to be meet with sobbing. With his face falling into his hands, his cries were muffled.  He couldn’t stop re-watch every single one of their deaths, Vox’s cruel words with Valentino’s laugh in the background. So many failed attempts, so many broken promises and lost trust past  Alastors had given him. 

How could he ever expect them to consider him family after all this? It was his fault. He was the one to cause their repetitive ending, regardless of changes in the path. He was the one that had first followed Val’s request against The Radio Demon, lead him to his death. That first timeline took everything.

“I’m so sorry” he chokes out.

With a loud oink, Nugget jumps and bonks his Daddy on the head with their snout. He keeps jumping up and down, until the spider finally looks up through teary eyes. Pulling his son close, the started taking in breathing in and out.

“It's in the past... it's in the past...”

**☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺**

If anyone were to ask him if he had any particular reason for going to the hotel: in the beginning, it would have been from the boredom and need of entertainment. Now, two days into his stay,  Alastor wasn’t that sure anymore. Decades of ruling his territory, killing on his show and dealing with other Overlords had made him bored beyond compare. Having been in hell as long as he had, looking for something fun to do had been a challenge.

Then the hotel was shown on the picture show.

The Radio Demon manage to find it after talking to a few lower demons, after getting them to calm down from their panic selves. Meeting the delusional princess and overprotective moth had been entertaining, so he let her not make the deal. Both their need to do this silly redemption stick, it was worth a comedy adaptation. Then came that spider.

He was... Interesting, to say the least.

When the red demon had first walked through the door, he had seen the porn star siting alone at the reception. Looking to be deep in thought, but their eyes said something else he couldn’t quite put their finger on. When he approached, the spider immediately changes their presentation to that of someone relaxing, that alone caught his attention. Following this came cooking together with them avoiding physical contact, getting ignored in Charlie’s office, asking if they could eat their pig, and finally getting rejected when he invited the spider to his radio tower.

That last one had made the radio host feel rather sad, but had no idea why, he merely wanted to talk and nothing else. Today Alastor was going to speak with Angel, whether they wanted to or not. The problem fell on how to approach them, especially after hearing his name being screamed from the spider’s room earlier in the day.  He had been informed of this by his shadow, which he kept active all over the hotel so to keep tabs on everything. The Radio Demon had been very tempted to go and investigate this new development, but he wasn’t a fool. 

Observing Angel over his stay, he notices they weren't one to speak about themselves that much or even what he was up to, like the other night when he told Charlie he had gone to work, only for the deer to see them leave a restaurant with an owl Overlord in tow. He was certain if he were to try and get information, like the scream, without easing it into conversation, the spider would more than likely be on the defensive, so a slow aproch was necesary.

Patience is a virtue after all.

Late afternoon rolls around and the deer is called outside to deal with some paperwork. Charlie had agreed to the green house, after he pushed her in the right direction, today construction had started and would be finished in a weeks' time, with how many workers were active and all. Signing his name over some forms, he went around inspecting their work, enjoying how they flinch or move faster to get away.  Alastor had seen the princess coming in and out for the Hotel, food and drinks in had from their approaching lunch. Meaning started leaving materials and gear on the side as they went to eat.

Right before he continued, a small series of noises were heard approaching the red demon. His rdarked eyes turn down, greeting the small pink creature that never seem to leave Angel’s side. Fat Nugget, if he recalls was its name, came running over. They ran a few circles at their feet before stopping, standing on their hind hooves while the front was place against his leg. They let out several oinks, seeming to want  Alastor’s full attention, which they now did.

“Hello Fat Nugget” they pat the animals head with the living mic, grin as large as always “have you lost your master?” 

They shake no, seeming to understand the Radio Demon’s words, a few oinks follow after. 

Amused by this new knowledge, he continues his conversation “you want to tell me something?” 

Nugget nod. 

“Is it about Angel?” 

Nods again. 

“Does he require assistance with something?” 

Shakes head no. 

“Hmm... Do you want me to do something for him?” 

Nods several times, he moves over a few steps, using his hooves to draw a tea cup. 

“A drink?” he tilts his head.

Fat Nugget then started walking away, only stopping to look back and oink. Getting the idea to follow, Alastor walks behind the creature, getting lead to back of the hotel. Stopping not long after, the deer could see what the other had wanted him to know: under a tree and next to newly planted flowers, Angel was on his knees wiping his forehead with a cloth, looking rather tired. 

The Radio Demon then looks down, the piglet looking back at them “you may be food, but you are rather smart when you wish, pig”

An oink was all he got; the creature then went off to dig a hole.  Alastor was definitely was going to use this to his advantage, it was the perfect excuse to speak with them, it was so simple of a plan a damn pig came up with it! He made his way inside, passing workers and others, reaching the kitchen. He debated what drink to make, then recalling the previous day he had seen the other nursing a cup of coffee, a comment of Husker told they liked it incredibly sweet it would ruin their teeth. That said the spider likes all things sweet, opposite to himself who enjoy bitter things.

With that in mind, he starts preparing the coffee while looking through his recipe box. He pulls out a random card tittle Cannoli, with a shrug Alastor gets the ingredients from around the kitchen and cooking equipment. It didn’t take more than ten minutes to have everything ready, thanks to the extra set of hands from his shadow. He had Niffty get a table ready for the food, so all it was waiting for was the spider. Walking outside to where the porn-star was still at work, he was once again greeted by Nugget, who was now following. 

Coming up behind the other, he clears his throat so not to scare them, again “greetings Angel!” 

Angel pats the soil one last time before turning to the left, looking up “oh, hey Alastor, you need something?” 

“Your pet-” 

“Son, he is my son” they corrected, hand petting the piglet’s head. 

His had twitched annoyed at the interruption, still letting it slide “well, your son informed me that you require some refreshments. I have prepared some and would be pleased if you could join me” 

The spider blinks once confused, face immediately change to weary. Standing up they cross both sets of arms “is this a trick?” 

“Of course not!” he laughs “I don’t cook for my victims, I cook them” 

“Fair enough, I guess” they shrug “but what yah make?” 

“Come and find out” he hums and walks off, hearing the other following close behind.

** ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ **

“Cannoli!” 

Angel had quickly sat himself down and admires the pile on the plate. They look beyond happy the moment they took a bite, praises followed suit. Alastor sat down and took a sip of his black coffee, amused over their reaction. 

“I haven't had one of these since my Ma” he took another one. 

Fluffy ears twitch at that, he would get information for sure “did your mother use to make them?” 

“I'm Italian, Cannoli's are a staple for us” 

“I assume you grow up outside of Italy” 

“Yeah, born and raised in the Bronx” he takes a small piece and hands it to Nug “me, my ma and sis M always cooked together. I usually ended up singing while they finished up though” 

“I wouldn't mind hearing you sometime” his grin soften to a smile, still happy though. 

Angel coughs, looking flustered for a moment “yeah well, I ain’t no Louis Armstrong” 

“I didn’t expect you to listen to jazz” head tilts 'this is going better than expected'

“A close friend introduces me to it” he smiles fondly “he was surprise when I dance swing with him after hearing one of the songs, I more of a waltz kinda guy but that’s neither here nor there” he shrug before taking a sip of his coffee, eyes widen like stars “how’d ya know I like it this way, Smiles?” 

“That's just for me to know~” he chuckles, getting a pout in return ‘singing and dancing hmm, I suppose even an adult film star has more to offer than what everyone thinks’ 

“So hot stuff” he smirks “what's with the nice shtick? not that I'm complaining, just curious” 

“You're rather interesting, if I'm being truthful” his static vanishes for a moment. 

“So, I'm just a sideshow for you” he frowns, claw tapping on the table. 

“Of course not, dear!” Alastor said instinctively, surprising even himself “you are... well... I want to get to know you” 

“Oh...” 

Both fell quiet, the only sound around was the breeze rustling the tree leaves. Alastor felt a fool, pondering if he had just miscalculated his words and possibly lose future interactions. Angel was dealing with déjà vu hitting hard, that he said to much about himself to the other. It was a minute before the silence was broken, the spider had let out a laugh as they tried to calm their heart. 

“We could probably use my room for this from now on, I might even sing for you if I feel up to it” he winks “I promise to behave~” 

Alastor nods, recovering from their uncertainty “that would be appreciate” 

“Anything for you babe” he then eats another cannoli. 

“Of course, my spider” he teases.

With that said and one blushing Angel later, they enjoying the rest of the afternoon in their company. A promise to do this again was now set in stone, both having diffrent reason to do so: The Radio Demon would get more information and The Porn-Star would spend more time with the person he cares for.


	5. Hypotheticals Lead To More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are back at it again with the chapter!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone again for the support of this story, which has given me the courage to not only keep going with this one, but to post my next story on here too.  
> I should be able to post it a bit after this one goes up, just some re-editing and such.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this on! <3

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Today I had so much fun!_

_Sure, it was just me and Charlie_

_working on the courtyard’s garden,_

_but that’s beside the point!_

_We planted so many different types of plants n shit,_

_it looks like it will be a month before its ready._

_I can't wait to see all the flowers and produce bloom!_

_Maybe we all could have a cookout or something to celebrate?_

_But I can't really enjoy this, now can_ _I_ _..._

_Vox and Val's words keep looming over me like a guillotine._

_I know my mission, that I shouldn’t get attached._

_Yet, that damn scarlet devil won't leave my mind!_

_You know how hard that fact is making this all be?_

_Of course yah don’t, you're just a cute little piggy._

_I just wish I knew why my heart flutters_

_every damn time his near me._

_It's not like were close, we don't talk much._

_Ok, that was a lie, we talk every day now, but still._

~~_His just a target!_ ~~

_No._

_No._

_Not anymore._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your infatuated daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

“Angie, you sure he isn't up to something?” Cherri asks, hands being warmed by her tea cup. 

Angel had decided to come visit her, using it as an excuse to leave the hotel for a few hours and some good old fashion girl time. They caught up on what they been up to the past few weeks, messing with the others hair and nails. The spider really had been needing something to keep his off things, at least before night time.  Plus, she also had drugs for him to take, though it had been a while, a few... months? weeks? (who knows at this point) from the last time he had actually taken any, his body didn’t need them anymore. As of now, it was more so a social thing than being an addict, he was very sure his original Charlie would be proud for his progress.

He taps his burgundy painted claws over the mug, enjoying the noise it made “he said he was bored, I don’t really care. His amazing eye candy though”

“Really, you suuure it's just that~” her eyebrows wiggle. 

Eyes rolls “well, he has a really fucking hot accent” a smile forms on his lips ‘least that’s what past Alastors showed me’ 

“But, from hearing his radio show, he doesn't have one” 

“He told me it would be hard for listeners to follow” shrug “he doesn't use his real voice around others, so it's not known he would ever have one”

“I bet you feel lucky you, getting to hear him” she giggles “let me guess, British?” 

“No, but good try” he taps his blunt over the ashtray before taking a puff. 

She pouts “you aren't going to tell me ether huh” 

“Nop, it's something I want to keep all to myself” 

“You... oh fuck” her eyes widen “YOU LIKE HIM!!!”

He raises his lower arms in defeat “guilty as charge, but I aint going to tell him shit” 

“Why not? He clearly is ok revealing his real voice to you, unlike the rest of us” she pulls out her phone, looking through the web she pulls out a photo of said host leaving a building “his hot and has power, what else could you ask for in hell” 

‘Getting close to me gets them killed’ is what he wanted to say, he just shakes his head “his Ace sugar tits” 

“Ace? Like Asexual?” 

He sips his coffee “I'm a porn star and a sex addict. What makes you think that, someone who has no interest sex, would want someone like me who's all about it”

“I guess not” she hums “you'll just enjoying him from afar then” 

“Yep, couldn’t be happier” he winks, feeling sadness wash over him “that reminds me, I wanted to ask you some hypothetical things I've been thinking” 

“Sure” 

“Let’s start with a silly one: is a hotdog considered a sandwich?” 

“No” shakes head “just because protein is between two pieces of bread, doesn’t makes it a sandwich. What about you?” 

“I don’t really care if it is or isn't” he set his cup down “would you rather fight a horse sized duck or 100 duck sized horses?” 

“100 horses, so I can cook them like nuggets” she lays down on the couch, pillow pulled to her chest. 

“If it's about making food, I’d go for the horse size duck. What part of the human body do you think cannibals find to be the most delicious?” 

“No fucking clue” she grumbles “the heart?” 

“I'm thinking thys...” he pulls out his phone, getting a message from Hooters “would there be anyone looking for you were you to disappear? I definitely would be one searching”

“Hopefully my friend Loona would come look” she looks to the ceiling, frowning “but she a huge bitch so not likely” she then looks to him “I would be damn sure to look for you” 

Reading his text, it was a reminder for tonight's fight, nodding he looks back to her “yeah... I'd like Alastor to look, but that’s just my wishful thinking” 

“You like the guy” she sits up, throwing the pillow at them “course you want em to look” 

Catching it with his upper arms, he sets it aside “if you could have 1 hour of honest conversation with anyone, who would you choose what would you ask?” 

“Sir Pentitious about the egg boys, like, are they his kids or what, you?” 

“I don’t know, I have a few people in mind” he shrugs, voice then lowered in worry “hey, um, there is one last thing I want to ask” 

“Ok” 

“If...” he took in a breath, eyes lowering to the coffee table “if you had problems that hurt others... and you’d try to fix them without those people knowing... only for you to fail every time, so your force back to the start. What would you do?”

“So, like a time travel thing?” she looks confuse “or something different?” 

“Kind of” he pauses, trying to find the right words “let me give you an example with Loona... You find out someone is going to kill her in the future, but if you tell her she dies instantly. You try to save her alone, however, by the time you think you finally got it figured out, she is already dead. You can go back in time and try again, only to fail, so you go again and again” 

“It’s like being stuck in time to save someone but never seeming to succeed” 

“Right, so my question is what would you do in that situation” 

“Well” her had rested on her chin, thinking long and hard before shrugging “I'd probably go insane and give up! If life or whatever wants them dead there's no need for me to try, it be a huge waste of time” 

“I guess your right” he sighs ‘I can't tell her after all’ 

“It’s not like it would ever happen right” she giggles “even for a place like hell, that seems real far out there” 

“Yep, it's more like a writing prompt than anything” he hums before getting up and stretches his arms. 

“You heading out already?” 

“Yeah, got called in for an orgy" he heads to the door and grabs his backpack “Cherri” opening the door and look over his shoulder “thank you for being there for me, you're like a sister to me” 

“Aww, you're such a softy”

“Fuck you too bitch”

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

He was glad the rundown motel didn’t ask questions, just pay and you get a room. Since it was close enough to the area, it gave Angel privacy to get ready for the fight and be as far from the  Hazbin as he could. He got room services to get a quick meal as he scrolls through his phone, texts of several people wanting a quickie was a large majority, moving down the list he notes a number he doesn't recognize that texted an hour ago.

___________________________________________ 

| Hello Angel, it is Alastor! |   
| I have acquired a phone to keep in touch |   
___________________________________________   
\|

‘I didn’t think he'd get a phone so soon; we’ve only started talking this week’ with a smile he saves the number under Cajun Cottontail, he texted back.

________________________________________________ 

| Hey Alastor |   
| Sorry I didn’t reply sooner, got busy with work |   
________________________________________________   
|/

A knock on the door was heard, setting the phone down he calls out “come in!” 

Sure enough, the worker came in and left him his food, leaving as quick as they came. Starting to eat his soup, he turns on the small radio on the counter and finds a random station. He hums to the tune as he looks out the window, the sun was finally gone and the darken significantly. The fights usually start around ten, so he had about an hour and a half to get there, no need to rush. 

“What to do in the meantime... maybe I should practic-” 

“I thought I heard a familiar spider!” 

Angel jumped rather high at the voice, letting out a scared eep he sticks to the ceiling and looking all over the room. All he got was the wonder laugh of the deer, he pouts and lowers himself back down, glaring intently at the radio that had the station changed. 

“Not cool Radio Demon” he grumbles, arms cross and foot tapping.

“Ah but I couldn't resist my dear!” pure amusement was in his voice. 

“Well, clearly you were looking for me if yah were willing to go through stations to do so, what gives?” 

“I had been wondering where you left to today, Charlie also wanted to know when you’d be home” 

He sighs ‘can't they just let me be for a few hours?’ arms falling to his sides “like I sent you, I'm catching up on work. You're lucky you caught me at lunch or you’d hear something special~” he teases. 

The deer became quiet, Angel shrugs and finishes his food. Moving to the bed he grabs his bag: a black messenger bag that was covered in white stitching. From it he pulls out his disguise for the night with a nod, now all he had to do is wait a bit before changing. Siting on the bed and gaze to the wall, he hopes the other left the station, he really didn’t need his nerves to be up, the fights where too important to mess up. 

“Ma always said he who sings frightens away his ills...” 

His eyes move to the radio for a moment, closing them after. A memory of him and the previous radio host enjoying some alone time together, not a care in the world. He would sing to not only him but to all previous fallen hosts, to the person he loved above all, a song of their era.

“No one to talk with   
All by myself   
No one to walk with   
But I'm happy on the shelf   
Ain't misbehavin'   
Savin' my love for you.   
I know for certain   
The one I love   
I'm through with flirtin'   
It's just you I'm thinkin' of   
Ain't misbehavin'   
Savin' my love for you” 

Swayed gently side to side while humming in place, just wanting to enjoy those times long gone, of times where all that matters was to be in each other's arms. 

“Like Jack Horner   
In the corner   
Don't go nowhere   
What do I care?   
Your kisses are worth waitin' for   
Believe me   
I don't stay out late   
Dont care to go   
I'm home about eight   
Just me and my radio   
Ain't misbehavin'   
Savin' my love for you” 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, he would look at it after. 

“In the corner   
Don't go nowhere   
What do I care?   
Your kisses are worth waitin' for   
Believe me   
I don't stay out late   
Dont care to go   
I'm home about eight   
Just me and my radio   
Ain't misbehavin'   
Savin' my love for you   
Ain't misbehavin'   
Savin' my love for you” 

The spider pulls out his phone, looking at the screen it was Hooters saying that his opponent would be a giraffe demon, so to be cautious of its neck. Clapping was then heard from the radio; he rolls his eyes. 

“You could have said you were still there, hot stuff” 

“If I did, I’d fear losing the chance to hear that silvery voice of yours” his voice was clear and dark, teasing him with what could be on the other side. 

Feeling heat come to his cheeks, he shakes his head “I have to go, lunch is over” 

“Before you go Angel...” 

“Yeah” his head tilts. 

“Can you... sing to me more often...” his voice had turned rather low, almost shy. 

“Of course babe” he then decided to mess with him, just a little bit “on va se revoir plus tard~”* 

With that said, he walks over to the radio and turns it off, he didn’t need the other asking questions just yet. Moving to the bathroom with his change of clothes, he got undress and started working on his appearance: 

He brushes his chest completely flat, since it was one of his most district features it had to go. Outfit consisted of a black hoodie with a belladonna flower design going down the left sleeve. Grey skinny jeans, sturdy leather boots, hair was held down by a bandana, over his lower face was black balaclava. All you could see was from him was his eyes and hands, gloves would get in the way if he were to use his acid. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided to add one final touch, graving his black liner he did some cat liner that would definitely cut a bitch and definitely have people focusing on his eyes. Nodded to himself, he finally felt ready for tonight, no one should be able to tell who he was so long as they didn’t recognize his voice, which would be easy if he kept talking to a minimum. 

With everything set and his belonging in the bag, he walks out the door and to the area, it was finally showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va se revoir plus tard = We'll see each other later


	6. Ring To Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligies for the late chapter, I started a new job so ive been busy, but i still plan to finish this story one way or another!  
> I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, still managed to finish it right now (as my typing this) so huray, hopefully it will be enjoyable for you all <3
> 
> Ps: im not good at writting fights ):

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_I spent the day with Niffty_

_She really_ _is_ _a ball of unending energy._

_Even when she is left to do all the damn_

_cleaning and boring tasks Alastor gave her,_

_she never once complains and just does it._

_I don’t know what got over me, but I just knew_

_I needed to help her, so went to look for her._

_She was outside trying to clean the windows she couldn’t reach._

_When I brought up I wanted to help,_ _she short circuited._

_She said no one had ever helped her before,_

_she didn’t know what to say._

_I just picked up and held her to the windows,_

_she imminently got over her worry and worked away._

_We moved on to the inside to deal with dusting n stuff._

_W_ _h_ _e_ _n_ _talk_ _ing_ _,_ _this_ _is where I found out that_

_Alastor had saved her when she first arrived here._

_I didn’t ask what h_ _appened_ _, the look on_

_her face told me all I needed to know._

_I don’t know why, but the thought_

_of him helping sweet little Niffty made_

_me feel all warm and fuzzy._

_I don’t know what this feeling is,_

_It just won't go away._

_How annoying._

_ I’ll talk to you soon. _

_ From your maid daddy, _

_ ♥Angel Dust♥ _

* * *

“So, we agree. I act as your sponsor and split it 70/30” 

Stolas and Angel where in an VIP room above the arena, their fight would start soon. The spider was leaning against the wall, mask down so to smoke a blunt, the owl was seated not too far from him with drink hand. 

“For the last time yes” Angel rolls his eyes “I might be doing the fighting, I aint in it for the money” 

He smirks, practically seeing the money coming in “for a someone who loves the spotlight, I wouldn’t expect you to want to keep this under wraps” 

“I have my reasons” the spider crosses his lower set of arms “I don’t need people asking questions” 

“Of course, Belladonna” the owl chucks “why did you pick such a stage name?” 

“It's another name for PCP” 

“Well, I can't wait to make a fortune with you” he raises his glass. 

“Who’s the shmuck I'm facing?” Angel’s gaze moves to the window. 

Down below in the ring, a giraffe was throwing an imp around like it was nothing, the cheers of the spectators where clearly fans of the yellow demon. 

“That Giraffe down there, nick named Necklash” they shrug “he prefers to use his hands in a fight, and uses his neck to slam people into the ground as his finisher”

“What a lame name” dropping the butt onto the floor, he snuffs it “if I remember right, a new fighter debut they aren't allowed weapons” 

“Corrent. It not only gets rid of the weaklings, but also has a high chance of a bloodbath/dismemberment” 

“A cannibal’s dream day I'm guessing” Angel walks over to the other, raising his mask over the nose. 

“They always came for them, the money they throw around for the chance to get fresh meet absurd, but, good for business” 

“ **Fighters 44 and 96, please present yourselves at the ring!!! **” 

“Good luck Angie” Stolas winks “make me proud~~” 

“Fuck off”

Leaving the room, he walks down a hall and a few flights of stairs. Angel passes security and exited demons that filled the building and its halls, soon reaching his destination he was being called to. It surprised him, if he was being honest. The arena ring was bigger than he saw from the room above, around was seats packet full of watchers and vendors selling snacks for the fights. In the middle holding a mic was a pixie dress in a skimpy green outfit, her pale-yellow wings flutter every new and then to keep her afloat. 

“Ladies and gentleman, my name is Eva and I will be the replacement host” she smiles brightly “for the cannibals in the front row, I'm sure you all enjoyed the last host being ripped apart earlier!!” 

Cheering and yelling was the response. 

“Remember to place your bids for our fights!” she looks to her side “now to introduce our next fighters! To the left is the strong and fan favorite Necklash!!” 

The giraffe jumps into the ring, waving and screaming for the fans in the crowed. 

“To the right is the newcomer and most likely be crushed tonight, Belladonna!” 

Stepping onto the state, ignoring the taunts of the audience, the spider was now in front of his opponent, the pixie in the middle of the two. 

“You know” the giraffe began “when my sponsor mentioned a newbie coming in, I knew it would be an easy fight. I won't even have to use my finisher on your skinny ass” 

“I wouldn’t be so cocky” the spider’s voice was low and monotone, it was the best he could do until he can get something to cover his voice. 

“No weapons or outside help allowed, personal tools such as claws or other bodily things can be used! There is no time limit and no forfeiting permitted, the fight only ends when a participant is outside the ring or incapacitated! Are both fighters ready!?” 

The fighters nod, both getting in stances.

“With all that said, let the show BEGIN!” the pixie flew up into the air, avoiding both. 

The giraffe threw himself to the spider, moving to the side Belladonna hears the cracking of concrete. Jumping away he turns back to the enemy, knowing he had to keeps his eyes on the enemy. 

‘I need to lure him out of the ring, force won't work on him’ Belladonna closes both right hands, resting his nails over the secreting palms. 

Both fighters charged at each other, the yellow demon threw another punch which landed on the mask demon’s cheek. Belladonna hiss from the sharp pain and kick the other hard stomach, pushing them back. Neck lash grabs the leg and throws them over his shoulder, slamming them into the ground hard before stopping their stomach. The spider coughs up blood through his mask, blinking away the tears he slashing the others leg with the toxic claws. 

Necklash jumps away “you son of a bitch!!” 

Belladonna gets up and jumps high, making it over to him and digging his nails into the others eyes. The yellow demon screams out and starts backing up. 

They now are holding their face “I can't fucking see!” 

Moving near the edge of the ring ‘good, now all that’s left is’ he smirks while holding their stomach.

** ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ **

“Alastor, welcome back!” Charlie greets brightly, skipping over to the entrance door as she did. 

Said demon nods in acknowledgment, hands behind his back “greetings Charlie!” 

“Did you hear anything from Angel?” her worry was now all over her face, hands together up to her chest. 

The deer's gaze moves to the left, Husk was at the bar cleaning the shot glasses, Vaggie was heading out of the hall, Niffty was scurrying around dusting the paintings. Nothing seems to be amiss, so, he returns to the worried princess. 

“Angel will return to the hotel, once work is over of course” he tilts his head “now, if you’ll excuse me” 

“Wait A-” 

Alastor then vanish from the hall, reappearing in front of the red door that was to his room. It has his name in gold leaf and voodoo symbols were carved into the wood at the edges. Unlocking it and walking inside, he was greeted by a large room that looks to have been pulled straight out of a 20’s catalog. It was a fully furnished house, compacted into a single room. Rustic and painted in warm colors, it was the closest to his original home when he was alive, hunters riffle and deer head over the fire place included. 

Hanging his coat up and turning on the radio on the desk, he walks over to the kitchen to prepare dinner, using his shadow to speed up the process. He hums the tune of the radio; moving around the kitchen with the beat. Slicing the three meats before moving onto the stock. As the deer was stirring the pot, he was hit with a very strong sense of déjà vu. 

“Have I..?”

_“My mother was the one to teach me how to cook”_

_“It smells amazing!” Angel’s voice cheers “my ma taught me and my sis. Though, I always ended up as their personal singer while they finished”_

_“Mother would have loved you in the kitchen” he chuckles “if you’d like, I can teach you the recipe, it was hers after all”_

_“Really!?”_

_“Really, my spider”_

He shakes his head “how every strange” 

The shadow tilts its head, seeming to not understand what just happen ether. 

‘Whatever it was, I’m sure won't be of importance in the long run’

** ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ **

_Alastor_ _didn’t know where he was, it was_ _an_ _empty void where he floated in without direction, he calls out but gets no answer, at least for a second, in a flash the scene changes, the sounds of people and other noises filled his ears as he looks down._

_A masked demon and a tall giraffe where in what appear to be an arena, fighting while a crowd cheer’s loudly over the two. Blows where exchange in a few moments, both pushing against each other. A small pixie moves in the air, looking to be very invested over the ones on the ground._

_The audience went wild when the lankier one was slammed on the floor, soon having their stomach assaulted by the others hooves. Blood pores out of the mask, but that didn’t stop them from retorting. When they slash the leg of the yellow demon, a scream came following behind. The masked one then jumps and attacks the face, what could be assumed to be acid attacks the flesh, smoke appearing over the melting flesh._

_At the edge of the arena, the other fighter_ _h_ _e_ _ld their stomach_ _. A moment later, the giraffe removes their hands from their face, then charging to the direction of the other._

_‘It’s a trap’ Alastor concluded._

_Sure enough, when the yellow demon came into range, the smaller fight lifts their leg and hits the others. This causes the_ _taller_ _op_ _po_ _n_ _ent to lose bal_ _a_ _nce_ _, leaning forward. They landed face first outside the ring. The pixie raised the remaining fighters arm up, screaming the one remaining in the ring had won._

Alastor shot up in his chair, removing the papers that stuck to his cheek. Rubbing his eye he looks over to the clock, it was past midnight. 

“Looks like I fell asleep” he hums “what was that dream about..?” 

Looking down at the half-done paperwork in front of him, he knew it wouldn’t be done now after what happened. The deer decides to go downstairs for his final round of the day, then he would head to bed for real. Getting up and taking his coat from the rack, he leaves the room and uses the elevator to head down. Down the hall and turning a corner he reaches the entrance; nothing was amiss on the way aside from the laughter. 

At the bar was Husk and Angel, both drinking and looking to have a good time. Walking closer, he notes that the spider’s face had a mark over the cheek, but didn’t look bothered by it.

“You know what's the definition of trust?" the porn start began, running a gloved finger over the rim of the shot glass. 

“What?” Husk giggles, face red and leaning heavily on the bar. 

“Two cannibals performing fellatio~” 

The cat lost it, slamming his fist over and over. Angel also laughs thought it sounded more strained, like trying to cover pain, how interesting this was to the deer. He chuckles, gaining the attention of both drinkers. 

“Good evening you two” Alastor finally stud next to the bar, grinning as always. 

“H- hey man (hic)” came the slurred voice of the gambler. 

“Hot stuff” the spider greets, his eyes never moving from staring forward “i think I had enough for tonight” 

“Leaving so soon?” the deer chimes in, chin resting on his hand. 

“Yeah, got worked to the bone today” Angel downs the drink before pulling out a few bills, leaving them on counter and starts walking. 

“I’ll accompany you” the red demon speaks quickly, reaching them a second later. 

“I don't need an escort to reach my room” he grumbles, lower set of arms wrapping around his stomach. 

‘Could it be- no’ he shakes his head ‘that be silly, it was all just a dream! My mind is merely exhausted’ he pats the spiders back gently “it’s a gentlemen's job to ensure their companions make it safely back my dear!” 

Eyes roll, but a smile still came to their face “I guess so...” 

The rest of the walk and elevator ride was quiet. Ether because they didn’t want to talk, or just wanting to enjoy the others presence. It wasn’t a bad silence, it strangely brought peace to both, though for two different reasons to the parties involved. By the time they reach the pink and white door, Angel was looking more exhausted that he had let on earlier, a notion that didn’t get past the attentive Overlord. 

“Tell me, Angel” 

“Hmm?” he pulls out the key to the door, starts turning the nob. 

There were three things he could ask, but had a feeling to save two of them for a different time. He decides to go with the easier one to answer “where did you learn French?” 

“Well, my pa had French workers, so I picked up some words" he opens the door and steps inside, getting greeted by a tired oink nearby “a close friend taught me everything else, he said speaking it was like he was back home” he turns back to Alastor, leaning against the doorframe “you should head to bed to, less you want to have so fun with me~~” 

“Ha ha, no” he takes a step back. 

“Suit yourself babe” he winks "my door is always open for you" 

“You're a strange one” the deer laughs, static leaving for the moment. 

“Alastor...” Angel lost the smile, eyes now looking to the side. 

“What, Angel?” 

“Never mind” he shakes his head, smiling and gave him finger guns “g'night” 

“Goodnight” the deer turns from the now closed door and head up to his room, needing rest as well.


	7. New Orders, Old Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2019 is pretty much over UwU
> 
> I could go on to do a long shpeal about super mushy stuff, but i want to keep it short.  
> I want to thank everyone for the support for this story, because when i posted that first chapter i nearly deleated it and was so close to never posting a story here ever again, but low and behold, where 7 in and still going!
> 
> I was tempted to post this on the 31 at 12:59 to say "last chapter till next year XD", but I'm rather sick a the moment, only really up right now to do the final edits. And i also wanted another chapter up, as a sorry for missing a week ;-;
> 
> I feel like need to say more but nothing is computing in my tired head, so i'll leave it like this for now.
> 
> Hope everyone has a happy end of the year, parties responsibly and enjoy the chapter <3
> 
> Ps: comments are always welcome here!!!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Today was horrible_

_Valentino didn’t like the fact I was taking so long to update him,_

_he beat the shit out of me, again._

_I’m just glad everyone's out for the day so_

_I could come directly to my room and try to clean up._

_My everything hurts._

_It's not like I'm not trying here!_

_Alastor isn't someone who would just up_

_and tell me shit just because I ask._

_His someone who likes secrets:_

_Whether it's his own or finding out about other peoples._

_It's so frustrating!_

_Sure, I learned that he doesn't like touches,_

_but I think anyone that meets him can figure that out._

_And that he is a cannibal, but what else is_

_new for a place like hell?_

_We did start having tea times out in the garden though,_

_so, there's progress, I guess._

_I just wish I could get the info faster,_

_I really don’t want to keep being Val’s punching-bag._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your beat up daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

Today was one of the days he dreaded the most. 

No matter how many times the same scene repeats, it always makes him feel the weight of all previous fails. 

Who knew two Overlords alone, could cause so much disperse to a single person.

It was very early in the morning, around three, when Angel got the call from an angry Valentino to come to the studio. He knew he had pushed his limit, not showing up to work for two weeks (or any amount of time really) usually led to lower tear workers to be ‘disciplined’ severely. He had some forgiveness for being the cash cow/babe of the studio, but he still needed to have a very good reason to not show. 

Him not working was lost money for Val, a huge no-no. 

Of course, with the amount of times he had done this, he figured out an excuse that always forgive him and gave him flexibility to do the ‘mission’ as he sees fit. Only thing on him was his wallet and phone, he wouldn’t be at the office for long anyways. 

Making his way outside the hotel, after ensuring Nugget was set, he sees the limo pulling up. Crawling in and greeting the cockroach driver, he makes himself comfortable in the back seat. Resting his chin on his hand, he looks out the window bored. Everting would go as plan, everything would be ok, the fact that his hand was shaking was nothing to worry about-

Buzzing.

Pulling his phone out of his coat pocket, it shows an unknown number “ciao?” 

“It’s Husk” they grumble “not that I... care... but, it’s not your usual time you leave” 

“You got that right, Huskey~” he chuckles “boss wants to see me, won't be out long. You can tell whoever asks not to worry” 

“Just be back by sunrise” click.

Shaking his head and saving the number under _Gambler Cat_ , he decides to play on his phone in the meantime. It was a paint by numbers game with rather relaxing music, definitely what he needed at the moment. He would respond to the driver small talk, but wasn’t really paying attention. So, when the driver told him they arrive at the studio, Angel felt he had lost and hour of time.

Getting out of the car, the spider was immediately grabbed by security and drag inside. He didn’t even have the chance to say hello to the girls, and the whole time both guards where quiet. He didn’t joke around with them or try to make small talk, if Valentino sent guards to escort someone, it was definitely serious. At the ending of the hall on the top floor, the gold-plated door had Val’s name on it. The guard nock and wait for them to be let in, which was not a moment sooner. 

The spider was harshly push inside and door locks behind him.  In the room was Valentino and Vox, seeming to be talking  money before they saw him. The spider then walks close to the desk at the signal.

“Angie baby, you haven't been talking with me for a while” they look away from the tv head, spining a glock on their finger

“Daddy, I hadn't had time to com-” 

“Bullshit!!!” 

The pimp slams their free first hard on the desk, making the spider jump, another bang follows close behind. Blinking, pink eyes land on the barrel, its smoking. 

‘Did he... Oh fuck’ looking down at his left side, sure enough, his shoulder was pouring.

“Now tell me why I keep you around?” they hiss. 

“I'm a profitable” he presses his hand over the wound “but still expendable whore” 

“Absolutely correct” he pulls out a cig, lighting it “now, from what my worker said, you stay for free at the hotel if you behave. Why on earth would you Angie, you have a room here at a studio” 

'Don’t think Angel, just go for it' he swallows hard through shaky breath “I was going to tell you sooner daddy, it's surprising how much money you can make” 

“Explain”

“There hasn’t been many signing in, but those who have” he chuckles, at least trying to seem flirty “well, their tired of being clean” 

The porn star’s lower right arm pulls out a very thick stack of cash from their pocket, placing it in front of the pimp. Val instantly grabs it and begins counting, his smile slowly growing with each hundred flipped. 

“I'm late paying you, I worked extra hard to apologies” he looks down for a second ‘more like trip someone in a ring’

“Well I'll be damned” the Overlord whistle “I was going to have you do some work around here as punishment, but this much for just two weeks, you're off the hook if you keep it up”

“Good to see you have your bitch on a tight leash, they actually listen” Vox finally spoke.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” they laugh “now, since you’ve been good, I have something to ask you” he moves the money to his safe, it rested behind his chair.

‘Here we go’ the spider bit his bottom lip; heartbeat starts picking up. 

“You make a shitload when you're on film, no one can deny that” 

“We need you're ‘acting’ for something else, you will get a very big reward for this ” Vox seems exited.

“What do I need to do?”

“Alastor has been a nuisance to me for a long time” Vox looks out the window “how fast he has grown in power, not knowing his place in hell. I’ve had it, I want him dead. With him being at the hotel, keep an eye out and relay anything of important to us” 

Val continues “I don’t care how you do it or how long it takes, just get us weakness by the next extermination, that’s when we'll kill him” 

“What happens if I succeed?” he tilts his head ‘like I don’t fucking know already’ 

“I set you free... With the amount of power and fortunes we’ll get off that fucker, I won't need you anymore. Make daddy proud, understood?” 

“Yes daddy” 

“Now, get out of our fucking sight” tv glares, his face glitching. 

Angel left the office very quick, he passingly said something to the girls. Once outside the building, he pauses for a moment and recalls what he was just told to do.

He starts giggling.

The spider makes his way behind the building, no one was around at this hour.

His giggles then turn to laughter.

Their words.

Tears where falling.

The shot.

Body started shaking.

His mouth lets out incomprehensible noises, he wasn’t breathing.

The world blurs around him with a thump.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

At the edge of hell, the lands' end so you could see down to the deepest pits of hell. It was desolate and only sound around was of the random demon trying to escape their unfortune position. Lucifer seems like the only person to ever come this far out, yet there was someone else living here. A small wooden house was built there, it looks broken and old, but the garden surrounding it was full of life and rich vegetation. 

So why would someone like the spider, who has so much work to do in Pentagram, come such a long way to this desolate place? It was very simple, really.

“Angel, you’ve come back”

Inside the house, in a cozy living room was the person he came to see. It was a woman in a dark robe, from the neck up was the only thing not covered in cloths. 

Her dark skin had white freckles all over. Their hair was a bright pink that faded mist at the ends, seeming to fade as she rocks in her recliner. On top of their head rested two curved horns bedazzled with precious gems, some matching her silvery eyes. Her earrings where hourglasses hanging from a small gold chain. From the middle of their forehead and moving down, slanting over their nose bridge and slanting once again to the corner of the right side of the jaw, the skin in that area of the face was wrinkly and old. The rest of the face was youthful and radiance, what was her everlasting beauty. 

That right side said as old as time itself. The left was forever youthful.

The porn star seats himself on the opposite chair, he gratefully accepts the cup of tea she gives. Respect was not an option with her. 

“You know I never miss a visit Father Time-” 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself” she pouts “call me Timmi, Father Time is to manly for me” 

“Fine... Timmi” he sighs. 

“How’s the ‘repairs’ going for you?” head tilts, curious smile on her face “you know I looove these kinds of things” 

“Well, I decided to get an angelic weapon this time, have to go through the fighting ring to get it” 

“Oh, so like those that bid on demons to see who lives?” 

“Yes, I won my first fight already, so that’s a step closer” 

“What else what else!?” 

“Those Overlords gave me the mission, and, I’ve been getting close to people, again” he sips, gaze unfocused. 

“You know, there's nothing wrong with getting close to them” she sets her cup to the side “the number of lifetimes you’ve had with them, the memories really, it's natural to try and regain those friendships” 

“But that's it, Timmi” hands start shaking “I’M the one that knows them” 

“I'm not quite understanding you” 

“That no matter how I try to act at this point, it will have some sort of manipulation under the surface. I know what they like and don't, what their human life was before death, their hopes and dreams, how they can react to many different scenarios... Knowing so much... Regardless of the reasoning... About a person... About so many people... It's not human... I’m playing god...” 

Her expression softens, almost sad, but says nothing. She moves over and wraps her arms around him. The spider's eyes widen, frozen and unsure what to do and cup drops to the floor. Nothing was said for a few minutes, until Angel returns the hug. She sits down, now holding his four hands in her own two. 

“In all my existence here, I’ve met many forms of life. This being hell, of course, they are the worse of the worse... But you? You’re the first to ever leave me rather speechless, and gave me something to think about” she smiles “I think you’ve been through enough today, let me see the tattoo” 

“Alright” 

Lifting his upper left sleeve, he exposes his arm but nothing could be seen on the white surface. The moment Timmi rests her hand over it however, both her hand and the arm start glowing. Like a hologram, the red mark shows up: it was stylized pocket watch with a spiderweb behind, the numeral numbers where dancing back and forth from the clock. The hands started rewinding rapidly before stopping, the glow fades with the mark. 

“All done!” 

“Thanks, Timmi” he smiles and adjusts his hoodie “figured out what my payment has to be yet?” 

“Nop!” she laughs, voice shifting to one of a heavy smoker “I'm very forgetful, I will tell you eventually so not to fear spider boy” 

“Thank you for strengthening it, who knows when I have to reset again” 

“Hey, I wouldn't be doing this if I felt you would abuse it”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Early evening is when Angel made it back, when he walks inside, he wasn’t greeted by anyone. Much like when he woke up earlier, he was alone in his room and had his shoulder bandage up. At least he didn’t have to worry about his shoulder. Going back to said room and greeting his son, he goes over to his work desk.

“Nobody's home, so it's definitely time to start on my gifts” he nods and pulls out his sketch book. 

These would be gifts to be given by their final charismas, if things go array. Why would he start so soon? Well, he was a perfectionist when it came to what he makes, and one piece in particular would be months of work, but he was very sure the person getting it would fall in love with it. He starts with the easiest with a sketch, it would be for Vaggie, so he definitely didn’t want to make her mad. 

“Maybe I should make it blue and teal? Keep it with her normal colors? A monochrome pattern or a solid color? Silver or gold threads?” 

This is how he would be for the next few hours, sketching and pondering ideas. A cute piglet on his lap and fluffy blanket over the spider's shoulders. 

This would definitely be a long night. 


	8. Relaxing Food Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my job has changed campaings and it hasnt been a month since i started X,X  
> Training is starting again on the 7th, but im not feeling too spicy over what the papers say i'm going to be doing.
> 
> That and some other things happening, I decided to do a small chapter, I hope thats ok =3=
> 
> Also, I had the feeling Angel has been to focused on his hubby, so i'm going to write our spider with other characters, just so they dont feel neglected <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_It’s been very busy at the hotel, new people_

_are coming in almost every day._

_Looks like me managing to stay out of trouble is actually_

_helping the hotels image._

_I tried helping as much as I could, then I heard_

_Alastor had been asking around for Niffty,_

_but because he didn’t have time to look for her_

_himself, he was irritated._

_I decided to go out and look, I eventually did after a few hours._

_She was outside a bakery being harassed by a group._

_Apparently, they didn’t believe she had died at_

_twenty-two, that she was definitely a child who needed_

_to go back to mama._

_I dragged her away and took her somewhere quieter,_

_saying Alastor was looking for her._

_She got all nervous and guilty, she had never gone_

_out that wasn’t related to work but thought it_

_would be ok just once._

_She cries and begs to not tell Alastor,_

_or she would be in big trouble._

_I assured her that Alastor would probably laugh this off and_

_say something about her taking_ _the_ _initiative_ _or something._

_But, if she really felt nervous about it, to say I dragged_

_her out for ‘girl time’, and if he had a problem,_

_he can come and say it to my fucking face._

_She hugs and thanks me, saying she could never repay me,_

_I tell her to just share some bread and we can chill_

_at the park that was nearby, and so we did._

_We ate and talked about random things_

_until it was time to go home._

_And just like I told her, she explains to_ _Alastor_ _that I took her._

_He said it was fine, but just to tell him next time._

_Alastor can never be mad at me <3 _

_I love you Buggles_

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your bestie daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

“You know Nugs” he sighs out “we really should come out more often. You get to do pig things and I get to relax”

It was a very nice day outside, and with the garden finally done, it was the perfect time to lay out in the sun with his son. In a black crop top sweater ,  pink  bdsm choker with leash , side lace up navy booty shorts and pink ankle boots. A causal outfit for a casual day, he had told his son that morning. Laying on the grass he enjoys the coolness it held, and though his eyes were closes, he could hear Fat Nugget sniffing about.

It had been a month now since he was task with  Alastors downfall, he only updated those two fuckers a week ago, saying that he had manage to get the deer's interest. That was a partial lie, he was getting close to the deer unintentionally, but he was using his knowledge of previous times to tell them basic shit, just to keep them entertained. In the fighting ring, he was doing very well, Belladonna was making a huge fuss and people didn’t know who to bet at his fights, money wasn’t going to run out anytime soon.

All in all, Angel felt stable for the moment, which was rare considering his predicament . Fat Nugget waddles over to his daddy, oinking a few times, he bonks their cheek with his  snout . Pink eyes open and fall on the smaller creature, a smile on his lips he begins betting them gently. His son snuggles up to the hand, oinking  cutely in response. Happy pig, happy life.

Ringing .

With a loud, annoyed sigh, Angel gets his phone from his pocket. The screen read Hooters, making him tild his head confused ‘another fight maybe?’ hitting answer, he puts it up to his ear “hey” 

“Hello Angie~” he purrs “I hope I'm not bothering you” 

“You are, what ya want” 

“In regards to your schedule, you will be fighting once every other week” 

“So, one fight a week then I'm off the next, right?”

“Indeed, your making quite the name for yourself” he chuckles “I enjoy making the others wait for a chance to go up against my star fighter” 

“You just enjoy how much I'm making you” he rolls his eyes. 

“I can't deny that... you start this next week” 

“Thanks for letting me know” he hangs up and sits up, feeling his stomach start grumbling “let's get something to eat Nuggs” 

An oink was all he got.

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

Niffty scurried around the kitchen, she was taking several cooking items and putting them on the counter, a cookbook was open on a random page. This is how Angel found her, his brow was raised while sitting Nugget down, telling the creature not to move. 

He walks to the fridge, getting an apple for his son “what's gotten you so hyped up” 

She blinks, abruptly turning to stair up at the spider “I'm trying to make a cake but I don’t know what flavor to pick!” 

“Why not go with a pineapple cake?” he put the fruit in front of his son, who starts munching. 

“Pineapple?” she tilts her head. 

“It’s Pineapple with coconut and pecan as toppings” he goes up to the counter, examining the utensils “it's a friend's recipe” 

“Can you help me make it, pleasepleaseplease” she begs, puppy-eying him. 

‘Damn her cuteness’ he shakes his head “fine, but I’m in charge. Also, get the whisky”

“Yay!” she cheers, leaving to get the drink. 

“Now, if I remember right...” he looks for ingredients in the fridge “eggs... pineapple... butter...”

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

“I think we went overboard with the food” 

“Na, this not even close to overboard Niffty” 

In front of the two, the entire center counter was covered in dishes. From large cuts of meat to colorful pies, it was all different dishes for different tastes, a small banquet really. Nugget was standing on his hind legs, trying to reach the tasty food up high.

“How are we going to eat all this?” she looks up at the spider. 

He takes a big swig from the bottle, enjoying the bitterness it had “it aint just for us tots, I wanted to make food for the oth-”

“HOLY MOLLY!!” Charlie yells out. 

“I knew something smelt good, but damn” Husk whistles. 

Both them, followed by Vaggie and Alastor, walk into the kitchen. Each had their own expression of delight to see all the food, even hearing the princesses stomach grumble loudly which brought laughter into the room. Each person grabs a plate and gets served by Niffty, except for the spider. He had made himself comfy near the door, holding his son (who was munching on a carrot) and drowning in his liquor.

“Arent you going to eat?” Husk spoke up, face full of lasagna. 

“Nah, I already ate” he laughs. 

Niffty was about to say something, but kept her mouth shut. The spider sent her a dark glare she couldn’t ignore, so she resumed eating quietly.

“Like I said, completely stuffed” he gets up and starts heading out “night everyone” 

Once out of sight, Alastor comes up behind her and whispers “what where you going to say” 

“He didn’t eat anything” she frowns “I helped a little, but he really was the one who did everything. Yet he didn’t even taste his creation” 

“Perhaps he was following the saying The Chef Eats Last” 

“I’ll save him some for tomorrow, it's only fair”


	9. Bonus #0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as a sort of apoligy for my short chapter, I decided (literally just now) to post this journal entry thats i feel is a bit long for a typical chapter format. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy this (posible) new adition to the story, let me know.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Something_ _wonderful_ _happened recently._

_Ever since Val decided to have me stay away from the_

_studio, I can fully focus on the mission._

_I took the offer to sing at that_ _gentlemen's_

_club everyone_ _can't_ _stop talking about._

_I’ve been going there for a month now,_

_I had gotten fans faster than I had ever with the porn n stuff._

_But that’s not what I wanted to bring up._

_The club had decided to do ‘Music Timeline’ week_

_Each one of the singers got a year for every_

_night of the week, starting from the_ _nineteen-_ _hundreds_ _._

_For some reason I get the_ _twentie_ _s, I swear this was planned,_

_cause it was the_ _years_ _Alastor_ _was alive._

_Whatever, I had a job to do that was paying very well._

_All the girls were left to research the week before,_

_i_ _ncl_ _u_ _ding having the outfits and numbers_ _prepared_ _._

_I was really glad Cherri knew some peeps that_

_could hook me up with some history shit._

_I was well_ _equipped_ _for that night:_

_the silk dress I made with my own silk threads,_

_I_ _had it dyed a deep red_ _._

_I laced myself up as tight as i could, some of the girls_

_asked if i could even breath._

_A short blond wig I styled to be like_ _Greta_ _Garbo,_

 _with some diamon hair clips i never really use_. 

_The makeup was pretty simple_ _,_ _etc_ _, etc._

_I really did pull all tricks in the book for that_

_performance, yet I didn’t know why._

_I mean, I wasn’t really preforming for_

_anyone in particular after all._

_I was so fucking nervous, but I made it work._

_I put all of me into the performance._

_And_ _boy,_ _did it show when people cheered_

_and screamed for me._

_With me being the last one for the night, people_

_started_ _throwing money at the venue to have me sing more_ _._

_I was given the chance to sing two more songs for closing._

_Now, I only really had memorized a few era appropriate songs,_

_so I went with two I had learned over time._

_The first one was_ _Ev'ry_ _Day I Love You_ _, the song_

_I always sang to Ma and M_ _._

_It had brought so many happy memories_ _Nugs_ _,_

_I wish both could have been here to listen._

_The second song I chose was La Vie En Rose._

_I didn’t speak much French_ _,_ _aside from a few_

_words I learned from one of Pa’s goons_ _._

_But I_ _'d_ _be dammed even more if I fucked up the words._

_Now, if the crowed hadn't gone wild before,_

_it sure as hell was now._

_No joke, about_ _ten_ _guys were screaming at me to_

_marry then right then and there, flowers were thrown and all!_

_After I went back-stage to my changing room, I couldn’t_

_hold_ _back_ _my laughter in over how stupid they all were being._

_I just sang_ _in front of an audience for once,_ _I didn’t_

_do anything special._

_I was chilling on the couch at that point, since I_

_was to fucking lazy to take my drag off._

_Next thing I hear_ _is_ _clapping,_ _I jump startled,_

_to my side was motherfucking_ _Alast_ _o_ _r_ _!_

_I asked him why_ _he was there and_ _other_ _shit_

_that I_ _won't_ _go into detail_ _._

_He said that when I came up to stage,_

_he was_ _pulled back into the twenties._

_But, w_ _hat he didn’t expect was La Vie._

_He said as he was Cajun_ _, so_ _French was_ _a huge part of_

_his culture_ _, and hearing me sing was like he sent_

_back home for the first_ _time in_ _years._

_I thanked him for his kind words,_

_b_ _ut that it was all part of the job and I didn’t_

_think I d_ _id_ _anything special._

_What happened after that..._

_Well..._

_I rather keep as a beautiful memory between him and I,_

_j_ _ust know that if I had died right after,_

_I would have been gone without regrets._

_Now I know, my next performances will_ _definitely_ _be_

_dedicated to a scarlet devil._

_Sorry for the ramble, I just had to tell someone!_

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your_ _cher daddy_ _,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_


	10. AN: Im kinda stuck

Hello everyone, I apologies for the silence and that this isisnt a chapter, I just didnt know what to do.

When it comes to writing chapters, I write down possible situations in bulletpoint form, pick from the list and go from there. This method has always work for me, till now. The problem im facing is inspiration and where im taking the fic.

I have two options for chapter 8: Angie and Husk centric, or, (to not be very specific) pull it all back? I wrote part of each, but my damn brain keeps jumping around.

Where im taking the fic is also getting to me, like, do i want a slow buildup or just write the biger events so its shorter?

I dont want to post something im not happy with and end up hating the story, abandoning it in the proces. I just dont want you all to be dissapointed with my work, after all, you all have been so kind and patient with this derp, i want to make sure i return the favor by writing as best i can.

With that all said, Im siting on two completly diffrent roads for chapter 8, maybe you all could help me in the comments? If not thats ok, i'll try to figure something out.

Thank you to whoever was willing to read my rambles, I hope next post will be story related.

See you all soon

\- Kira 


	11. Dine With Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back >:3 
> 
> I want to thank each person that commented on the last post, your words really helped me get out of that damn hole I couldn't seem to find the way out of. 
> 
> I won't stress over keeping an upload schedule, turns out I'm not good with those (=ヮ=)೨ 
> 
> I'll post when and how i want to, and i also figured a slightly different way to write chapter which I'm supper happy with! 
> 
> Anyhow, here's #9 
> 
> Ps: if anyone knows how to change post 9 & 10 so they don't say chapters, do tell me, cause I got no frucking clue.

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Today I went to a bar for some strong stuff,_

_Since I wasn’t in the mood for any drinks of the hotel._

_It was rather uneventful, till I was making my way back._

_Outside the casino there was a loud commotion that_

_had many demons leave quickly._

_Me, being a nosy bitch, just had to know what was up with_

_all the noise and security guards surrounding it._

_I manage to squeeze through some people, that’s when_

_I see a tiger yelling at... Husk?_

_I gathered that Husk had lost a big game and was telling them_

_he would pay the following week, course it sounded like a lie,_

_which had the tiger’s men beat him up._

_I call out to the tiger; he glares and to mind my own business._

_Husk tells me to fuck off._

_Even being held down and clearly needing help, Husker still_

_wants to seem tough, how charming!_

_I ask how much was owed, as I'd would pay right there in cash,_

_tiger gets excited and Husk very surprised._

_A few thousand apparently, not an issue for me,_

_I pull out the stack I got from work and ask for him_

_to be let go first; tiger agrees._

_We stay long enough for them to verify the amount_

_before were walk off in silence._

_A bout a block later Husk ask what does he owe me,_

_I wink and say just seeing him under a man in_

_uniform was enough, that made him cringe really hard_

_but still demanded to know._

_I told him that I was in the mafia, and knew far too well_

_about owing people, so just to leave it at that._

_Husk kept giving a_ _weird_ _look all the way back, I left him_

_downstairs and return to my room, I need to sleep now._

_I love you_ _Buggles_

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your 'IOU man' daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

Timmi had decided that, instead of a quick visit or call, she would drag Angel out Imp city, for a shopping spree and lunch. If she were to go into other cities, she could be taken to the royal palace to do her "royal record keeping" duties (which she found incredibly dull), but going to the city everyone considered unimportant, she was allowed to enjoy herself without worry.

It was noon when they finish shopping, now they were eating lunch at a small cafe. All her shopping bags were under the table, to avoid being taken.

“That’s pretty much what's been going on” he concludes his retelling. 

“And you think it’s a good idea to try act distance at this point, especially after their orders?” 

Angel stirs his strawberry milkshake, sipping bored "look, I just keep telling myself that I'll want to be distance, but my feelings and past actions keep me from doing so" 

She moves her hood back, so it wasn't covering her eyes "have you, in all the time you've gone back, manage to keep away from them completely?" 

"Once" his eyes darken, glaring down at his cheesecake. 

"What, made things worse?" her eyebrow raised. 

"They died in two months" he takes an angry bite "if I become too attached, the roach and TV always tell them I was faking and have them turn against me. If I'm too detached, they’re killed incredibly fast" 

She dunks her cookie in pudding, munching away "so really, your aspiring to be in the middle" 

"Yes, but it's fucking hard. Al is constantly trying to spend time with me and the others are-" 

"Hold up" 

"What?" 

"Repeat the first part of what you just said" 

"It's fucking hard when Al is constantly trying to- oh" eyes widen "how the fuck did I miss that!" 

"Angel, you've been so worried with other things, it's not surprised you let that slide. I will say" her voice switch to the smoker one "in all the times you've spoken of him, not once has he demonstrated this behavior" 

"Now that you say it" he crosses his lower arm set, with the upper one resting on the table "I've always been one to start shit. Only after weeks of interaction do I manage to get him to invite me for something, which leads to a proper friendship forming" 

"Yet this time around, the roles been reversed" 

"Buy why? What makes this particular instance so different" 

"Perhaps, with the amount of rewinds done, it can't be the exact same forever-" 

"So something has to give" he concludes "great, now I just need them to be getting memories from the loops to add to this mess"

"Don't be so hard on yourself" she puts her hand on his "no one can predict the future, not even me" 

"But you have powers over time-" 

"I can look into the future and all possible outcomes" she eats the last of her food "but I cant tell you which will occur" 

"Fair enough" he takes another spoon full. 

"There's something I've been meaning to ask" 

"Hmm?" 

"Did you ever just tell them no to their request?" 

Downing the rest of the drink/food, he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. His mood was definitely going down hill, but he would endure, he always would. 

"I said no on a few occasions, it was always just an illusion of choice..." he closes his eyes, feeling them water "they tried having new people join the hotel and weasel their way to be close with Al, but it never worked... Both got desperate with me... I rather not say what happened" 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" she looks down. 

He blinks the tears away "your fine, I just... I never been able to fully process this, sure I cry and all, but.... I haven't just sat down and take it all in" 

"Well, you're more than welcome to come over and scream into the void" she smiles, voice bubbly once more "it's rather therapeutic" 

"I'll keep that in mind" he chuckles.

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

The trip back was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable, more so it was needed after heavy topics. Arriving at Timmis's house, she headed inside to make her tea while Angel payed the driver (who would be taking him back to the hotel) and took the shopping bags inside. When everything was inside, he found her at her recliner already face deep in a book. The spider walks over and pokes her cheek, making her look up.

"Already heading back?" 

"By the time I reach the city it will be sundown" he looks at the old clock by the window “but I'll stay a few more minutes...” 

She sets the book on her lap "Angel, what's bothering you. And don't tell me it's nothing mister" 

"Actually, it is nothing" he returns his gaze to her "thank you" 

"Huh?" 

"Aside from Far Nugget, no one knows" he smiles "your the only person to fully understand why I do what I do... So, thank you" 

She pulls her hood down to cover her face "don't say things like that!"

He laughs and plops onto the couch "whatever yah say Tims” 

Calming herself down, she looks up “how's your son doing? hope happy and pudgy as always” 

“Obviously” he scoffs “he only deserves the best hell has to offer” 

“I’d love to meet him you know” 

“I’ll think about it” he runs his upper right hand through his hair. 

She pouts, getting him to explain. 

“Not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t need him wandering off the ledge” 

“You really don’t have to worry; I wouldn’t let anything happen to your boy” she salutes him. 

His eyes roll “wrong hand, but I’ll try to bring him sometime, ok” 

“Yay!!” she jumps excitedly. 

“Yeah yeah” getting up, he stretch's his arms till he hears his back crack “I'm heading out" 

"Have a safe trip Angel" she giggles.

“Later Timmi” he heads out the door. 

Greeting the driver and getting into the passenger side, the car starts its route towards Pentagram. 

His mind wonders off ‘I’ll give this time around one last time to be close with them... if everything goes to shit again, like always... I'll definitely try a new approach at the start’


	12. Bonus #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming real soon 0wo

_ Dear Fat Nugget _

_ I didn’t get to write yesterday,  _

_ but I still felt like I needed to. _

_ Surprisingly, I spent some time with Vaggie, _

_ yeah, I know, not something you would expect. _

_ I mean, we haven't had the best... friendship so far, _

_ so, when Charlie asked us to go shop for supplies, _

_ both of us were very against it. _

_ The ride there was just quiet and filled with glares, _

_ as you would expect from both of us. _

_ Reaching the  _ _ mall, _ _ she snapped, she would get  _

_ the first half of the list and to meet her at the car in an hour. _

_ It didn’t take more than half an hour for me to be done. _

_ I even got a milkshake in the meantime. _

_ As it became an hour, I started getting annoyed, she was late. _

_ Ten minutes came by and I started getting worried, _

_ not that I would tell anyone. _

_ It was just weird she was late, she loved being on time. _

_ I started looking for her, _

_ I asked around and no one really had seen her. _

_ If I lost her, I didn’t want to think what Charlie  _

_ might do to me if something happened to her. _

_ Eventually I heard angry yelling behind the building. _

_ Low and behold, Vaggie was on the ground,  _

_ a nasty lizard over her trying to get all up in her biz. _

_ Not on my watch. _

_ I got him off her and,  _

_ using my human family name for once, _

_ I exclaimed she belonged to me. _

_ The look on his face when he realized I was a Don’s son,  _

_ and that he was messing with my ‘bitch’. _

_ It looked like he had several heart attacks. _

_ It was amazing! _

_ This was probably one of the rare few times  _

_ I’m glad I trained as hard as I did when I was alive. _

_ Some broken bones here, some threats there. _

_ I got the fucker to swear to never tell anyone who I was, _

_ and if anyone laid a finger on Vaggie again, _

_ let's just say Lucifer would have a run for him money. _

_ When the POC left, I laughed at how much of a wuss he was. _

_ And next thing I know, she's freken hugging me! _

_ She said some sentimental shit, that she was so happy  _

_ I had come to find her and bla bla bla. _

_ I just told her It was nothing, but just not mention  _

_ my background to the others unless I agree. _

_ Since ya know, Pa and the family I  _

_ tried to keep separate from em. _

_ We came back, I didn’t stick around  _

_ to see what Charlie wanted. _

_ Of course, Vaggie mention what happened. _

_ That’s why this morning Charlie had pretty  _

_ much barged into the room. _

_ She was throwing thanks and IOU left right and center, _

_ I got another hug too. _

_ I don’t know what the big deal is, _

_ I just didn’t want to get killed by Charlie. _

_ I’ll never understand these two. _

_ Regardless, I think I wrote enough for now, _

_ I'm going to go drink my night away. _

_ I’ll talk to you soon. _

_ From your 'Hero' daddy, _

_ ♥Angel Dust♥ _


	13. Pen Or Bullet, Which Is Mightier? - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter (finally =7=)
> 
> A lot of shits has happen since i last posted that i dont even know where to start, but I guess the more important thing to tone is that I dont have internet on my laptop, only have it on my phone, so i have to go post things outside the house, which is supper frustraiting but at least I can put this up now.
> 
> Im breaking this up into two parts, cause i think it works better that way.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

_Why × ×_

_Why OGJW I love you Fat Nugget_

_Why ) ) Oh god not again_

______

_They There’s no way out of this hell, no matter how hard I try_

_Dead Everyone’s dead_

_Vox_

_Fault × Im sorry Im Sorry Im sorry_

_Val_

_Lier There’s no way out of this hell There’s no way out of this hell_

_Mine × Im sorry Isorry  
_

_____ buggles gone buggles buggles gone bugglesbugglesuggles_

_Fsagas buggles gone buggle buggles gone buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles_

_ashjy buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles buggles Buggles_

_thwt_

_kfiowre ××××××××× eirgfault IsOory_

_egwer nonononono helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp nononononononononononono_

_tydf neikantdot hiung ihhiung ih everdeadevyones eryonesdead_

_wefntgr ××××××××× im notgoodenoajh_

_engjer ×××××××××××× ihavetokeeptrhiung ihakevetokeeptrhing_

_ejrn someonehelfpme_

_otne but I dontg doanyrhi9ng wrhji ×××××× rawgtngdx×××××××××××××××_

_mbofg_

_eefrhj dothingsright helikdcoffeeandbitter lrfgjve;mkliweroilfczx_

_mnbko lkpwoerjxa,s plwasekullneikantdothivfgsanymoqwere_

_w,mohi_

_nre~~ktg planuesqogwrhekullneiplanuesworkhaedeno_

_infw{~~} itsalltheirgfaultnomyfoult iffintworkhaedenough flollowotders_

_jfkio× new[lamnnewplanuesuesmdf noewplanwfixeverhgtin_

_erfv×_

_edc× Doevr ything rit_

_wd×_

_×××××××××××××××× I love Buggles ××××××××××××××××_

_×××××××××××× I love Buggles ××××××××××××_

_××××××××× I love Buggles ×××××××××_

_×××× I love Alastor ××××_

* * *

Charlie sat in her office; desk was covered in paperwork and mail. She really was signing the day away with Vaggie, who was sorting out the mail into corresponding bins/boxes. She should have taken Alastors advice and get pencil pushers. 

“Hey hun” 

“Yes?” 

“This one just says it’s for Angel” the moth holds up the envelop “no return address or who it’s from” 

Turning to the landline, she phones the spiders room number. It rang a few times before they picked up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hey Angel, its Charlie. We have a letter for you, but has not information regarding the-” 

Click. 

She blinks, looking at the phone “did he?” 

“Puto impaciente” Vaggie grumbles. 

A minute later, the porn star walks in with a box in his hand “where?” 

“Here” the princess hands it to him. 

Tucking it into his pajama pants pocket, a frown forms on his face “I know we’ve gotten more people as of late, but” 

The blond shakes her head “yes, but we can han-” 

“I know a few of the girls are good with these things” taking out his hellphone, he sends a few texts “and for relatively cheap” 

“There’s n-” 

Buzz. 

“Oh, would you look at that” he shows them the screen with several yes’s “I’ll have them come around later” 

“What are you trying to get” Vaggie glares “first the greenhouse, now this-” 

“I’m not trying to get anything” his eyes roll “well, maybe keep my free room, but that obvious” 

“Still, thank you Angel. Any help is still much appreciated” Charlie smiles. 

“Whatever, just take this” he hands her the box “and leave me be for the rest of the day” he turns, leaving the room in a hurry. 

Lifting the box lid, the princess pulls out a note. Vaggie walks over and looks over her shoulder to get a better view. 

“Dear Charlie” she begins “I know I’m a bit of a hassle-” 

“You don’t say” 

“And I haven’t been the best example for your vision of rehabilitation, but I want to show I’m gratefully for what you’ve done. - Angel” 

Moving some filler paper, the blond finds an envelope. It contains VIP tickets to the opera house, reservation for a restaurant and prepaid cared for their night's expenses. Moving more papers reveal a Marigold corsage and matching hairpin, a final note at the bottom said their outfits would be in their rooms. 

“I... don’t know what to say” Charlie looks up at her girl, eyes clearly watery. 

“You don’t need to, let’s go get ready” she smiles, kissing her on the cheek. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

“Go and use the bathroom Nugget” 

Angel unclips the leash, letting his son scurry around the garden. His attention returns to the letter he got, he had two ideas of what it could be. He could open it and see if he was right, or to just go ahead and burn it, acting as if it never reached him. 

Of course, his curiosity won him over. 

Ripping it, he pulls out a single piece of paper. Before he gets to read it, familiar static reaches his ears. His eyes land on the deer, their walk graceful and deadly. 

“Greetings Angel!” Alastor looks down, Nugget ran up to him and was now walking circles at his feet “and Fat Nugget” 

“Hey, you need something?” the spiders face softens at the sight ‘poor Nugs, he wants his Pappy back so bad’ 

“I’ve come to ask for your services-” 

And at that moment, Alastor knew, he fucked up. 

Angel felt himself grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, he plays with his hair and flutters his lashes “so you finally come around hot stuff, I’ll make sure to take gooooood care of you~~” 

The radio demon’s face flustered, coughing into his hand “I just MISCALCUALTED my words” 

‘So close to getting his voice to crack’ he giggles “suuuure you did… but seriously, what you want” 

“A-ah, yes, well” he fixes his posture “I wish to extend my invitation of going my tower, once more” 

“Sure, I got nothing better to do” the spider picks up his son, who had finally settled down “I’ll go get dressed” 

“Excellent!” he twirled his mic “I will be waiting at the entrance” 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

The radio host had guided them through shortcuts, and with his presence scaring off any possible Ill intended demons, both made it to the tower in record time. His shadows open the door, and one elevator ride later they finally at the top floor. It was part old style recording studio and part culture from his human life. 

Angel had to fake his surprise, as he walks around like on tour. What he was genuine in, was his interest in knowing all he could of this room. This place held so much of whom his beloved is, the spider felt just as much love for this room as he did for the scarlet devil. No matter how many times he had been here, he always learned something new. 

He smiles sadly, nostalgia hitting hard ‘no matter what, Al always made time for me…’ 

_Angel carries a covered dish as he made his way up the radio tower, so he could give it to the ever-working deer. Alastor had missed/probably forgotten their dinner date, but the spider wasn’t mad, he was more upset that they hadn’t called him. Using his spare key, he lets himself in. Sure enough, the scarlet devil was tinkering with his amplifier._

_The radio host’s face had no grin, but did have his brow lowered with his tongue out, all his concentration on the devise in front of him. Angel smiled at the cute face; he was incredibly grateful to have the privilege to see all sides of them. Making sure to close the door behind him, the spider walks up to them, gently tapping them on the shoulder._

_The radio demon quickly twists his head to the side; a very surprised face formed after realizing who it was “Cher?”_

_“You missed dinner, so I brought it” he sets the silver tray on the desk._

_“You didn’t have to” he sets his headset down, turning the chair to the spider “I was goin mange soon”_

_“No, you wouldn’t. Your work is more important to you than anything else…”_

_“Alors p-” Alastor paused. Turning to his calendar, he realizes his mistake “mo chagren!”_

_“Just text me next time, ok”_

_Angel puts his hand on his partner’s head, affectionately running his fingers over the red locks. The Overlord leans into the touch, fluffy ears lower showing his enjoyment. After a minute of this, the porn star removes his hand, wanting the other to eat._

_“Now, I know you’ve been craving fresh meat, so I got you some”_

_“Have you now”_

_“See for yourself; hot stuff”_

_Alastor lifts the lid, revealing a heart and liver, both equally bloody and smelling delicious. He wipes his drooling mouth, turning to the spider with interest._

_“Usually I wouldn’t ax, mais chwal look avoir taken only minutes ago”_

_“It was going to be part of my dinner surprise” Angel unbuttons his striped jacket, showing them what was under._

_Red eyes zeroed in on the torso, bloody bandages wrapped around it, parts of their fluff that stuck out were stained red and/or pink. A large grin formed and eyes glowed._

_Next thing Angel knew, he was being tackled by the deer._

‘I miss hi- no, I miss each and every one of my Alastors’ sad pink eyes move to the desk by the window. 

The host had put on a record on, filling the tower with smooth jazz. Now with a sniper rifle in hand, he began polishing it. Their gaze was to the window, not a care in the world. 

An eyebrow raises ‘I don’t recall him ever having a sniper… this timeline probably has more differences than I originally assumed’ he walks over to them, upper arms crossed and lower ones on his hips. 

“Angel, how long have you been in hell?” 

That question made him blink “eh, more than 50 years, I think. Why yah want to know?” 

“As I stated previously, I wish to know you more” 

“So that’s why you brought me to the tower?” 

“Yes, after all, what better way to get to know someone but to ask them things” he takes off his monocle to clean it. 

“Fine, but depending on the question, I’ll chose to answer or not” 

“Fair enough… Now tell me, what is your relationship with Stolas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That journal entry took fucking forever, cause sanely trying to write like a deranged person is harder than it looks ;-;


	14. Pen Or Bullet, Which Is Mightier? - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo for part 2!!!  
> Let me tell you, this was giving me some problems, but I finally manage to bring this one to the finish line!
> 
> The next post I will be putting up is kinda important for the story but isn't a chapter, so do bear that in mind.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!!!

Out of all the skills  Alastor had, his proudest where his observation and memory. It allows him to learn of others and keep anything learned in a sort of file cabinets in his mind. Sure, he would pull the card of not remembering unimportant people (like a certain snake), but it was all done with reason others didn’t need to know.

In regards to  Angel, he learned that their outside persona, a diva who always had to be on center stage. Their actual self was one to say a lot, but never directly of themselves, much less in groups of people. One example was the week before.  The deer had gone to the spider's room for tea, and manage to start a conversation about their human life, only for Niftty to come in looking for her master.  Angel had immediately changed the conversation to how things were coming on with the Hotel, much to his dismay. Another was the porn star having late-night drunk talks with Husk, which they let the cat do all the talking for him.

The Radio Demon concluded, the best course at this point was to take them away from the Hotel. So, when they accepted his offer, he felt incredibly overjoyed. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, his shadow self already taunted him enough with assuming he was interested in the other more than just to satisfy his need to know everything.  When walking them to the tower, Alastor notice they changed their sent. Usually,  Angel was rather sweet-smelling, but today they were smoky wood and dark coffee. The Radio Host definitely likes this stray from the norm. Reaching his personal floor, he let them go explore. Taking a seat at their desk and pulling out the snipper riffle, they begin polishing the barrel.

The rifle itself was mostly ivory with gold metal trims, the barrel had metal swirling around it. The magazine stuck out at the bottom; the stock was carved with intricate details, small gems encrusted in a few spots. At the top was the riffle was a telescopic sight with gems around it too. Alastor waited for  Angel to come over, before starting his questioning. Reaching the  Stolas one, he hadn't anticipated their reaction.  The porn star had taken a step back; eyes sharpen and lip thin. It was as if he was preparing the best response to him.

“You... could say friends that don’t see each other often, why" 

‘That why is definitely not a question’ he concludes “I saw you both leaving a restraint a while back. I could only imagen you were providing him with entertainment"

Angel shakes his head; he goes back to his usual self “you couldn’t pay or drug me enough to sleep with that fucker. We wanted to catch up, so I took him to dinner"

“I shouldn’t assume all your outings are promiscuous, my apologies” their static stop for a second. 

“Nah, my reputation is very much that. I can give you a live demonstration, free of charge~” winks.

Though his eye twitches, he didn’t respond to the offer. Instead, they get out of their chair, leaving the rag on the desk he grabs an ammo filled box from the drawer.  Alastor walks to the balcony, weapon and the ammo box in hand he signals for  Angel to come, which they do. Placing the box on the balcony railing, red eyes scan the area down below.

“If I recall correctly, you had a piece of paper earlier” he looks to the left. 

“How am I not surprised you know that” Angel rolls his eyes, then pulls out the letter from his jacket. 

“It's from someone unpleasant, isn't it” he pulls out the magazine to load it. 

“My ‘family’ want to see me” they hiss, the paper crinkling under the grip “trying to make amends”

Alastor was going to ask about their family, only to stop himself. Angel tears the letter to shreds and lets the pieces fly away with the wind, the pure hatred in his eyes. The Radio Demon then knew better than to bring the topic up, so he decides to move on to something more... lighthearted. He puts the weapon on the railing, preparing it for what was to start. 

“What are you planning?” Angel crosses his upper arms, the lower holds onto the railing. 

“I’ve been very inquisitive of you, without giving you anything in return” 

Head tilts, confused “yeah, but I don’t share shit with you expecting somethin” 

“Still, it would be best if I return the favor” 

“Ok?”

“You see, I've gained a new... hobby, as of late” Alastor leans down, looking through the scope and switching on the red laser. 

Down below at a corner were two toads talking to one another, both seeming to be close by the body language they display. The moment the red dot found itself on the brown toad, their blue friend immediately started to panic. The Radio Demon then moved the dot to the blue one, getting the brown one to become erratic. This switching kept happening for thirty more seconds. 

“And because of it-”

Bang.

“I have been very amused” 

The bullet had hit a horse that had just turn the corner, blood and brain matter covered both toads, brown one passed out and blue pissed themselves.

With another bang, chaos  ensued .

A different demon down the block was shot dead, covering the windows in red. Demons around scurry and ran from the scene in hopes they're not shot. There was even one loud enough to reach the tower that said: “Oh god not again!”

Angel completely lost it, laughing at the disaster down under. While Alastor kept shooting them down, the spider took the liberty to reload the mags for them.

** ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ **

Both demons had so much fun shooting people down, they lost a good portion of time, not that ether minded. Now that it was night, Alastor decided to treat Angel to dinner at the lux restaurant _Madman_ _Corps_. The place was known to host most Overlords and celebrities, so its standards were incredibly high. Both were quickly seated and taken care of, the deer kept his focus on the spider. 

The porn star kept looking around, probably taking in the dark and elegant environment. There was a smile on their face, but it wasn’t a normal one. The Radio Demon could only describe the other as, oddly enough, at peace. As much as he desperately wanted to ask, he kept quiet and enjoyed the moment. Alastor was definitely pleased with all he learned today and would plan more of these outings. When they got their food, there was a commotion by the entrance, causing them to look. The host was telling off a pair of imps, who look to be very stressed. The current music in the restaurant prevented people at a distance to be able to eve drop.

The male imp was red with white freckles, pointy white hair leads up to his curvy striped horns, his long tail curled around his leg. The girl was red as well with white markings, striped horns, and a heart tattoo on her shoulder, her tail swaying agitatedly behind her. Them being dressed up said they were there for the evening.

Alastor notes that Angel stairs at them intensely, like trying to figure out who the pair was. Before he gets the chance to ask, the server comes around with their food. The spider excuses himself for a moment, heading to over to the group.

‘Perhaps coworkers?’ he ponders, a hand under his chin.

A few moments later, after the porn star spoke with the host, the imps look to be extremely happy with the result. Angel dismisses them and walks back to the table, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“I see your friend’s predicament was sorted” 

“They aren't friends of mine, more like business acquaintances” he shrugs, digging into his meal “with someone fucking their reservation and I needed some information” 

“Mutual assistance” Alastor nods, joining them in eating.

“Yep” 

With that said, both enjoyed the rest of their evening together. The Radio Demon only then realizes, he was beyond ecstatic to be in Angel's presence. How very piacular indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could our Impy friends be..? (-w0)


	15. AN: Some changes + Rambles

There's been so stuff happening in my personal life, which always seems to be the case, but that life for ya.

Me being me, and cause I'm a bit of a perfectionist, have to go back through my story and re-read (even after all this time). The thing is when I posted the first chapter, that's all I had. It was originally a hetaoni fic that went fuck nowhere. But as I liked the little concept I had, I randomly decided "what if Angie was going back in time cause Val and Vox are dicks". And this I wrote chapter one, mind you, it was shit first few times, so I kept editing it till I was ok with it.

So, I see you all start reading and liking it, I start to panic "I don't have any fucking plot, but I don't want this to be a oneshot", and thus, I began brainstorming for what can happen, which I still don't really have a clue, but I have my bullet points of scenes that kinda work if I write them together properly.

Which brings me back to why I'm even posting this AN, looking through the older chapter, there are some things that kinda don't make sense (to me anyway). So like when Alastor is told by his shadow that Angel screamed his name from a nightmare he didn't bring it up ever, or like Angel and Alastor are suppose to have tea in the spider's room, or when Angie got shot I don't mention who treated him, etc. There aren't too many of these things, but I still think I should go back and reedit these for what I currently have.

It shouldn't change the story overall, so I think it will be needed to re-read everything, but I want to be transparent with you all to make sure I'm doing things right.

I probably need a beta reader or something, but alas I don't know how to go about it or I shouldn't take someone else's time with my stupid story. 

I don't know when I will have a chance to sit down and do these changes, however, as I'm starting a new job on the second, so I will def be busy, but make no mistake, I will do it (whether that's in peaces or in a single go).

I think I rambled enou-

Ps: I just fucking remembered, damn you last-minute brain!!

A person said they wanted to write about this story's plot but through Alastor's eye, which I'm super ok with and hopefully I get to read in the future. 

This gave me a bit of an Idea, maybe I should have their journal entries as their own thing, kind of like a side story, calling this "The Journal's Memories" or "Insert cool title here". I could probably write entries and even past timeline shorts, or even get someone of you to join so you all can show off your (very likely) superior writing skills to my own! I/We could make the 'lore' of the main more rich or something through this thing

Idk, maybe it's a stupid idea from a huge derp.

Ok, I'm pretty sure I'm done now, so I'll leave this AN like this for. Do leave me any questions or stuff down below.


	16. It All Ended The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~~  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Truth be told, it took freaken forever to finish this bad boy. Life really got in the way, which on that note: WASH UR HANDS AND STAY INSIDE PEEPS!!!
> 
> I'll say more at the end, but do read the chap before going to end notes.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> edit 4/21/2020: Had to change Angels middle name

_Nuggy_

_You gave me such a scare you damn pig!_

_How the hell did you find the hemlock!!?_

_I told you never to eat it, even if your dead it_

_could have caused you serious internal damage_ _!!_

_Thankfully the others found you, cause_

_me not being able to_ _make it home all_

_day yesterday, I don’t know what I'd do_

_if you were hurt._

_Charlie had made you the comfy bed_

_and kept giving you fluids._

_Alastor and Niffty made you the stuff so_

_you could throw up._

_Hell, Husk and Vaggie had taken turns keeping_

_an eye on you all night._

_I came back the moment I was free, you made_

_daddy cry like a bitch you know._

_But I'm thankful they all chimed in to save you baby,_

_I can't ever repay them enough for this._

_All they_ _said as you’re my son, they had to do_

_anything to make sure you came out of this ok._

_I couldn’t ask for a better family._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your ‘worried’ daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

“Give me a minute” Angel called out, hearing his room door knock. 

Filling Nugget’s bowl, he scurries over to open the door, expecting a bubbly princess or even hyper Niffty. But no, his deer of a boyfriend was there. Before the spider had a chance to greet him, the red head registered his scantily dressed appearance, as the sound of a record coming to a loud halt was heard. Alastor turns his face away, embarrassed. 

“Mornin Al” 

“Y-yes, good matin! Apologies for the inconvenience, I wish to parler with you” 

“Just let me get ready” 

“Excellent! I’ll be dehors” 

With a nod, the porn star closed the door and made his way to his closet. Grabbed a black sweater dress, usual boots and gloves. Nodding to himself in the mirror, he kneeled down in front of his son’s bed. 

“Daddy will be back later, behave Nugs”

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

Before he went to see Alastor, he took the liberty to go get some coffee for both. Walking out he could see them standing under the large tree at the center of the yard. 

“Hey” 

The Radio Demon turned towards him; he nods in acknowledgement. 

Angel smiles, handed them a mug “your usual” 

“Thank you, cher” 

Silence followed for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn’t uncommon for them to share these quiet times; it always helps each find the words they needed to say. Truth be told, if anyone had told their past selves they would both be in a relationship, it would have seemed laughable. 

How things can change in a few months. 

“There’s sometin I've envie to axe you” 

“Yeah?” 

“There's been soirs of screaming, others of crying” 

The porn-star bit the inside of their cheek, knowing where this was going. 

“I has to know, who can't you bare see die again?” 

He hides his face in hand, taking in a deep breath. Pink eyes tiredly stare back at concerned red ones; his throat felt so dry “those nightmares, there memories of times past... of someone so precious to me that were forever carved into my soul... I love you Al, but I can't act like they weren't ever there... Please, trust me on this” 

The deer went from his usual grin to pure confused “I had no idée this weighed so much” 

“I'll manage, don’t worry” his focused fell on pentagram, the city that held so much. 

“Luciano” 

The fur at the base of their neck stud up and body stiffen, they only were called that name in a blue moon. The white-pink demon slowly turned their head to the red one, feeling very nervous now.

What he saw far different than he expected.

The scarlet devil had a soft smile on their face, static was silent as the wind “I've lived in hell for a tres long time, mais... Meeting you was fate, becoming your fran was a choix, mais falling in love with you was beyond my control” 

“Al..?” his fur started to change, becoming richer in color. 

“I could watch you for a single minute and find a thousand tings that I aimer about you... Though I has my branded grin, I started wearing the smile you gave me” his hands gently held onto the other, squeezing softly. 

“What are you...?” 

“You don’t has to figure anything alone anymore...” 

Alastor kneels down in front of them, pink eyes went wide. 

“Luciano Anthony Genovese, will you become a Boudreaux”

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

The once mobster holds his bleeding host close; his wailing could be heard beyond the sound the angels were currently making. The red demon smiles sadly, hand weakly on the others cheek. They had been planning their wedding that day, yet one of them had to die. One very happy to be one to parish, the other felt his world crumble all over again. 

“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” 

Alastor coughs, almost all of his bones and organs where obliterated. Though he fought beyond his limit, he was on a thread now. Though vision was gone, the scent of his lover gave him some warmth as everything became colder. 

“An... I's...oey...” 

The spider shakes his head, pulling the other closer “shh, d-don’t talk, ya n-need rest” 

“I’l... alws... lve... u...” his hand fell limp at his chest. 

“ALASTOR!!!!”

* * *

He didn't remember what he was doing before, or even how he was brought here. All he knew was that the TV and Roche was behind this, judging by the pain his body was in and the taste of blood in his mouth. Angel was seated on a very uncomfortable chair, but with his eyes blinded by fabric, he couldn't say where he was. The spider tried to get up, only to find his wrists behind his back, being held in place by something strong.

How annoying.

The porn star heard something, like a door, open nearby, causing his head to turn in the direction of the noise. His body tense, waiting for anything physical that could come his way. The blindfold came off with a hard pull, blinking he adjust his vison. The room he was in was rather small and had nothing but the hair he was on, a light and on the wall was several tv screens. 

Valentino stud menacingly in front of him, they said nothing, pulling out a remote and turning the screens on. They all showed two very distinct Overlords in a dark room. Vox stud beside a T shaped structure, made of all different types of bones, held up by wrapped around spines and large staples. Alastor had his arms apart, hands pierced by a small knife each, the rest of his body beyond mangled and torn.

“Al?”

_The tech Overlord had a barbed tv antenna in hand that dripped red, they using to lift The Radio Demon’s head by the chin "years and years of searching, observing you, paying people off. We never could find your weakness...”_

_He let out a growl._

_“At least, until a spider laid out the golden thread for you... so I’ll tell you again, I don't lie... he never loved you"_

_His voice filled of venom, red eyes turning to dials “ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!!”_

“AL-” the spider felt a sharp stinging against his cheek, blinking away the tears he turns back to the pimp. They had silence him with a slap. 

“Even if you scream, no one outside can hear” Val smirks “you should be happy Angie, once Vox had his fun, you will be set free. Enjoy the show” 

He glares at them before standing up, holding in a breath he pulls as hard as he could. 

“What are y-!” the roach’s eyes went wide. 

Angel’s upper arms were ripped off, covering his back in blood. He then kicked the stunned Overlord in the stomach hard, sending them to the other wall. He pulls out his middle and lower arms, booking it out of the room to find his way to the other two.

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Break♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

After what felt like an eternity, dealing with the guards and such, Angel found the room. Breaking down the door, he runs into the room, only to stop at the sight. Alastor was on the floor, in a pool of his own blood and one last curse to his name, all his limbs were missing and one eye gone. 

The spider said nothing as he walks over to the now unmoving body, falling on his knees in front of them. Placing the deer’s head on their lap, petting their red locks. 

“You... can kill me next time, ok...” whispering, tears fell down his face. He had failed once more. 

The only other noise now heard in the distance, was the cheers of the TV and pimp. A glow came over the porn star, letting him know his contract had ended in this time. This isn't how he wants to celebrate his freedom.

* * *

Angel takes in a breath to ease his heart; nothing was left to do. He drank till his tongue tasted nothing; eyes dried with no tears left to shed. All his focus was now on a single thing, music would be his puppet master.

“ Reach out and touch faith”

The music began to play,  he sensually moves to the beat, voice envied and grace unmatched to this day.

“Your own personal Jesus   
Someone to hear your prayers   
Someone who cares   
Your own personal Jesus   
Someone to hear your prayers   
Someone who's there”

His throat hurt so much from his earlier cries, but he wouldn’t stop singing for them.

“Feeling unknown   
And you're all alone   
Flesh and bone   
By the telephone   
Lift up the receiver   
I'll make you a believer   
Take second best   
Put me to the test   
Things on your chest   
You need to confess   
I will deliver   
You know I'm a forgiver 

Reach out and touch faith... 

Reach out and touch faith...”

He holds on to a pole, dancing around it before moving on.

“Your own personal Jesus   
Someone to hear your prayers   
Someone who cares   
Your own personal Jesus   
Someone to hear your prayers   
Someone who's there”

Angel passed tables and rubble, though the ground shakes and demon scream were heard all over, he would still sing.

“Feeling unknown   
And you're all alone   
Flesh and bone   
By the telephone   
Lift up the receiver   
I'll make you a believer   
I will deliver   
You know I'm a forgiver   
Reach out and touch faith   
Your own personal Jesus   
Reach out and touch faith   
Reach out and touch faith   
Reach out and touch faith”

Pink eyes land on the person before him, leaning against a wall.

“Reach out and touch faith” 

Coming closer, he kneels before them with shaky hands. 

“Reach out and touch faith” 

The spider brought them to sit on their lap, the person didn’t respond. 

“Reach out reach out   
Reach out and touch faith” 

Angel ran his hand through the bloody red locks of Alastor’s corpse. Their entire lower half of the once Radio Demon was missing, allowing their organs spill all around Angel. 

“I never was able to tell you... I love you, Alastor” Angel closes his eyes, resting his head on the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something diffrent for this chapter, hense the diffrent ending. And i kinda got stuck on some things, but thanks too ma boi Judas and Kiwi for being such dolls with this trainwreck of a derp.
> 
> I hate not being able to write, but life just du be like that. Fingers crossed this is the last time i take so long to update my stories.
> 
> Anything you want to tell me, leave in the comments, or add me on Biscord: Kira Runa#5220
> 
> Till next time, stay safe <3


	17. Fights Lead To Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, another chapter is up!
> 
> I was stuck with this one on how to write it, but i'm rather happy how it turned out. In a way, being quaranteen has definitly made me want to focus on my writting, and working from home (that im super greatful for) is really nice for a change.
> 
> Thanks again to my fam Kiwi and Judas for being there while i was panicking on what to do
> 
> With that out of the way, hope you all enjoy.

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_I got a call from Cherri, she_

_sounded so exited on the other line._

_She needed a favor, winning the lotto but couldn’t_

_cash in the money for a good while (turf dealings_

_is a fucking pain)._

_She wanted me to cash it in for her._

_I agreed and went to get the ticket that afternoon._

_Walking to the place, I was tempted to take_

_some money for myself._

_Least that’s what a tiny voice kept telling me._

_I definitely slapped myself several time for that shit._

_I would never fuck_ _Sugertits_ _like that, even if_

_my_ _nogin_ _tells me too._

_I dropped the cash at her apartment_

_and left not to long after._

_I got a bank text the next morning for like,_

_half the bitch’s earnings._

_I sent he a text with the biggest Y_

_She replied that she's met so many people down_

_in this shithole, and all of them would_

_Have taken the cash in a heartbeat._

_Yet there I was, being an amazing demon._

_She said Angel really did suit me, and I was_

_the best bud she could have ever asked for._

_I would have puked over the mushiness of it_

_all,_ _but,_ _I think this one time should be ok._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your “Harlequin Baby” daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

Porn Studio 

Valention's baby 

And the place Angel wanted to burn to the ground

Don't get him wrong, it had been the best option he had when first showing up in hell but that came at the cost. If it wasn't for the workers losing their jobs, he would have destroyed the building already. The spider hadn't been planning to come back once his 'mission' was given, but of course Val had other plans. He was called in to do two quick shoots, and an exclusive hour session with one of his high pay regulars.

Stepping out of the car, bag in hand, he walks into the building where security was waiting. At the front desk, there sat three demon girls that appear to be triplets. The three had dark teal hair, lighter teal skin, orange eyes, and they were similar pink dresses.

"Welcome Angel!" the three said in sync, staring up from their computer screens.

"Hello Ocula, Audia, Loquor" he grins, now leaning on the desk.

“Thank you again-”

“For getting us another job with the princess-”

“We really needed and appreciate it”

“Nah, it’s the least I could do for last time” eyes move to the clock behind the girls, he had some time left "what room?"

"Second floor-"

"Room 13-"

"Then to 88 on the third"

"Thanks girls" with that, he headed towards the elevator.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The moment Angel reach's his personal studio room, locking the door behind him he strips off the white stained receptionist outfit and throws it into a bin nearby. Reaching his bathroom, he deep cleans himself: one water shower and then a dust bath. Dried and refresh, he moved to his vanity. Putting on the lower half of his disguise and eyeliner for tonight's fight. The rest of the outfit was in his backpack on the bed, he would dress at a hotel nearby. 

The spider pulls out his phone, expecting Stolas to finally contact him, yet there was nothing. He hadn't gotten anything regarding his opponent, fights were every other week for Lucifer sake! How could this bird not do something so simple? 

There were some text notifications from hours before, he didn’t have time now to check them. Grabbing a mesh long sleeve and his backpack he heads to Valentino’s office. Handing his payment to the guard he was finally free. Down the elevator he goes to the first floor, a quick goodbye to the girls he walks out the building. Signaling a cab to get him, he hears people call out to him. 

Turning to the left, there was a group of demons. They all were dirty and looked to have just left their rooms in a long time, they all had the spider's merch and holding gifts. Their smell alone nearly made him throw up. Angel didn't get a chance to say anything, the horde screams things such as “I love you!” “I want to smell you” “Let me see them feet!” “Talk dirty to me please!”, or just was trying to get a feel. 

Angel jumps into the first cab by him, telling the driver to take him to Cannibal Colony. Looking over his shoulder, the demons tries to chase the car but give up after a minute. With a loud sigh, the spider leans back into the back seat and lean his head against the window. Pink eyes stair empty at the back of the seat, mind wondering off. 

‘I need to start rotating hotels, if people are starting to track me down for stupid shit’

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Once again, both the spider and the owl were in the VIP area above the arena. Angel in disguise broke their lit cig, incredibly annoyed. 

“Are you seriously Stolas!!” 

“Oh, hush now, you did quite well last time” 

“You gave me something on the fucker before!” 

“I said I was pre occupied-” 

“Fucking Blitzo, again” pink eyes roll hard. 

Stolas pulls out a paper “I'm legally required to state” and squints “I can neither confirm nor deny” 

“Just tell me shit, it's not that hard” arms cross, looking down towards the blood covered ring. 

“Lighten up Turtledove, this round has high profit margin” he took a sip of his wine “I wasn’t going to give up this once in a death time opportunity” 

“Want me to thank you or some shit!? I was ok doing this under wraps, but with the explicit agreement of me knowing what they do!” 

“And there lies the issue” dark feathers ruffle gently, sharp eyes turn to Angel “you only told me you wanted the weapons to kill both leaders, which I accepted as reason. You haven't given me much regarding your abilities, making my selection of fights rather difficult” 

“...I can stick to walls, I can control my poison, I’m resistant to all known toxins, and I produce silk” arms cross and foot tap “happy now?” 

“They go by Hyme, specializing in quick strikes and-” 

“ **Fighters 1829 and 96, please present yourselves at the ring!!!** ” 

The porn star fixed their balaclava “I’ll not staying after the fight” 

Stolas said nothing, so the fighter then heads down to the arena. Eva the pixie had already presented the other fighter as he was making his way. The spider jumps onto the platform, demons in the crowd cheer and wave stuff around. 

"And to face Hyme off today is the new upcoming sensation, Belladonna!!” the pixie shouts through the mic. 

The first fights he appeared in, the crowd was very against the newcomer, but with each win (some being very gory), the crowds tune changed to enjoy the bloodbath that could happen. Their name was reaching even the outside of the ring, making even more people come see the fights. More people = more money = they got to stay. 

On the other side of the area stud their opponent: a tall pink-eyed mantis demon, colored a leaf green and covered in white scars. Leather armor cover most of the head, upper arms, chest and highs. Its wings had white circles and barbed antenna twitched every so often. 

‘Those arms look, and probably act like, hooks’ he concluded ‘I can't stand still this time around’ 

“Now that our bets are all set, are our fighters ready!!” 

Both nod their heads before getting into stances, both seeming to be ready to jump at any second. No words were exchange, both looking to end this quickly. 

“BEGIN!” she zipped up into the air. 

Hyme was the first to move, lunging to towards Belladona with its raptorial legs out as a reaper scythe. The masked fighter sidesteps, pushing the armored arm away hard. They face each other, then charge at full force. 

‘Don't stand still!’ 

The green one keeps their blade like arm out, aiming for the others face. Using the momentum (and graving onto the others blade like arm) the one in black flips over them. They hakes him off, making the others grip slip and had him land on their back. Bella twists himself with his second set of arms, allowing their long legs to sweep under the six of Hyme, making him fall onto the ground on. Much like a break-dancer, the spider gets back up with a spin. 

Jumping up he tries to elbow drop them, only for the mantis to quickly move out of the way. 

‘FUCK!’ he hisses loudly, landing witch such force the arm broke on impact. 

He doesn't scream, only shut his jaw and moves out of the way, holding onto the now limp limb. Eye twitching at the excitement of both Eva and the crowd. Hyme uses the chance to pull out their weapon from their wings, a shotgun that looked to be designed for him. Not a second sooner did they start shooting, Belladonna jumps and zigzags around the arena. 

The masked demon then pulls out their third set of arms ‘I need to get this arm out of the way’ 

Gently folding the damage upper right, and putting it close to their midsection by their upper left, mimicking a belt in a way. The remaining hands fingertips were placed on different sections: the shoulder, bicep, elbow and wrist. At the contact, maroon colored silk started to be produced. With Hyme having to reload, Belladonna splints his arm quick as possible. 

The spider now runs towards the mantis, using their upper left fist to punch them were their nose would be. The mantis gets sent back, causing their finger to hit the trigger. 

Two bullets went through their hip, tears forming in his eyes ‘THATS IT!!’ 

Though Hyme’s weapon was now no where near him, he still attacks, jumping into the air and uses one of his legs to hit them in the chest. Bella retorts with their own kicks, both going into close quarters combat. 

The spiders third set of hands went behind his back, a silver silk now was being shaped into throwing knives, one per hand. Pink venom mixes into the threads, causing this to harden. Our masked fighter then jumps all the way to the other side of the ring, then starts running. The blades are dragged on the ground, allowing them to get a new sharp edge. 

Spreading out their wings, the moth takes to the air. They descend like a nuke on the spider, raptorial arm at the ready. Belladonna twists his body to try and block. 

That was a costly mistake.

** ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ **

The sound of humming and a door locking was heard at the bottom of the Radio Tower. Alastor had just finished business for the day, nothing was left to do that day. He struts down the street, imposing as ever, having demons open their way for him. 

‘Angel hasn’t responded to anyone, nor do I have to return to the hotel. What shall I do to prevent boredom-’ his ears twitched, hearing a few demons across the street. 

“Are they seriously showing this old shit?” 

“Obviously dipshit. Ragnarok Reals shows all types of flics” 

“That's how you make the big bucks, having the doors open to all types of demons” 

Walking over to where the group stud, and having them run off, he could see the promotional posters better. Sure enough, they were going to be showing movies of the 20’s that day. One in particular spiked his interest the most. 

‘Sunrise: A song of Two Humans’ he tilts his head ‘that is one I haven't heard in centuries’ 

Seeing that it would be playing soon, he decides to go see it for old time sake. With a tap of his mic, he was then teleported to the front of the cinema. After a few minutes, he finally was seated inside. No one else was in the room, making all the better for him. 

As the movie plays, the deer does his best to focus on it. Something inside was telling him to move, that something bad was happening. This had been happening a few times over the past few weeks, yet he couldn’t pinpoint what was causing it. Alastor wasn’t in danger, he wasn’t injured, or anything that would be causing him this feeling, but it was there and very loud. 

Mid movie, as the couple was leaving the church, The Radio Demon found himself in another place. 

_The darkness greets him once more, no_ _direction_ _or placement in the universe. The_ _scene_ _changes to that of the fighting ring, of the mask fighter going up against a mantis. The_ _irritating_ _pixie was screaming her_ _excitement_ _, as was the crowd. This time_ _Alastor_ _moves down, is he was going to keep seeing this place, he might as well get a better look._

_The fighter in black only shows their eyes, pink with_ _opposite_ _sclera's_ _. Their focus never left their enemy, and moves at similar speed. They attempted a drop attack, seeming to miscalculate for_ _the_ _others movement. The mantis moves, leading to the other losing their arm. The spectators cheer, but they don’t react,_ _merely_ _fixing their arm in place and move._

_Perhaps it was his_ _interest_ _, or him_ _overanalyzing_ _, but The Radio Demon swore the fighter had a sort of fluidity to their moves. Not_ _matter_ _how they moved, there wasn’t any harshness to them._

_The fight continues for a while longer, and that’s when the deer sees for the first time a reaction out of the mask_ _wearer_ _. Pink eyes went wide as they try to block the green_ _one's_ _attack._

_“NO!”_ _Alastor's_ _body moves on his own. Gloved hand_ _extends forward, red energy was sent towards the green demon, forcing their arm off course._

_The mask fighter only got their face cut, they jump into the air before diving._ _S_ _ilver blades in hand, one was dug into the_ _enemy's_ _chest, while the second one was used to_ _decapitate_ _the demon. The armored demon fell over, their head was then consumed by the lion that caught it._

_The pixie flew down, holding up the free hand of the demon “AND THE WINNER IS BELLADONNA!!”_

_The winner_ _removes_ _their hand from the girl’s hold, then slowly make their way off the stage towards a hall, their walk changed from confident to needing to be supported by the wall, soon leaving_ _everyone's_ _site._

Alastor jumps in his seat, coming back to their senses just as the movie was ending. They look down at their hand ‘why in hell did I... I need to find this arena’

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

After Angel got his bag, he walked out of the building as fast as possible. Going out through the back, he finds himself leaning against the wall. With no one around he takes down his soaked balaclava. Blood keeps running down his face, which he wipes with his sleeve. 

“Those bullets weren't normal” he looks at his him, seeming to have the same trouble of closing as his face “It might take a day or so to get better, and the arm at least a week... can't get a taxi like this... I don’t have a choice” 

Raising his hand in a semi pointing position, the ground starts to glow a bright pink, a magic circle was then shown: A spider web twisting to the center were a spider, on its abdomen was a demon eye with slit pupil. Its legs were long, at the end of them was different voodoo symbols, though the most important ones were at the top (right was Met Kalfou, left Marassa). From this circle a shadow starts to take shape, soon reflecting himself. When the circle fades, his own shadow self stands before him. 

“Shade” the spider greets “get me to the hotel” 

It said nothing, empty pink eyes staring back. They place Angel’s arm over their shoulder, then held them by the waist. With him now being supported, Shade warps them in an instant, both were now at the hotel’s garden. Someone then was turning the corner, the spider panics. The shadow holds him tight before jumping high, reaching the balcony just as Husk came into view. 

The porn star sighs in relief, opening the glass door both walking over to the bed. The bag was dropped to the ground, the shadow vanishes his, except for underwear and leggings. The shadow goes to the bathroom and grabs the aid kit, cleans up and wrapping the wounds. Shade vanishes after that, leaving him alone. 

Soft oinks were then heard, Angel turns to their side to see Fat Nugget walking over. Their son jumps onto the bed and snuggle against their ribs. He smiles sadly, petting them weakly. 

“Goodnight Nuggy, daddy loves you” that was the last thing he said, letting his body finally have the rest it deserved. 

Due to this, he didn’t hear his phone ringing. The caller being a very worried deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Met Kalfou: Crossroads.  
> Marassa: Vodou’s sacred twins, spirits of paradox.


	18. Bonus #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to report this time UwU
> 
> PS: comments always welcomed!!

_ Fat Nugget _

_ I hate them, _

_ my supposed 'family’. _

_ They keep trying to contact me, _

_ trying to make amends for their treatment of _

_ when we were alive. _

_ They  _ _ can't _ _ be serious! _

_ After all the things they did to us. _

_ Pa hurt us in all kinds of ways, _

_ Arackniss _ _ did as told with glee. _

_ Being a fag in those times was so hard, it _

_ was impossible to go a day without a beating. _

_ Pa didn’t see me as human. _

_ There _ __ _ hadn't _ _ been a day  _ _ where _ _ I wondered if _

_ there was even a point of getting up from bed. _

_ No matter what I tried to fix myself: religion, _

_ medication,  _ _ abstinence _ _ , etc. _

_ Nothing ever worked. _

_ All _ _ I ever wanted was a place to call home for us, _

_ but I doubt I will ever find it. _

_ Near the end of it all, everything was getting so _

_ much worse, the pain was shared by all three of us. _

_ I begged them to  _ _ spare _ _ Ma and M, that  _

_ it was all my fault. _

_ I was taken to a facility, left in the care of those _

_ people who said they could fix me. _

_ I didn’t get to say goodbye to Ma and M. _

_ It was months  _ _ Nuggy _ _ , MONTHS OF TORTURE _

_ I remember the  _ _ procedure _ _ names like it  _

_ was just  _ _ yesterday: _

_ Behavioral modification _

_ Electric shock _

_ Nausea drugs _

_ Starvation _

_ Covert sensitization _

_ Ex-gay ministry _

_ Psychoanalysis _

_ Reparative and Sex therapy _

_ Beatings _

_ They did everything and  _ _ anything _

_ just so Pa had to pay extra,  _

_ never for my sake. _

_ There was only one treatment left, that _

_ they said was 100% effective. _

_ They called it Lobotomy, it _

_ would change me for the better they said. _

_ I  _ _ won't _ _ say what happened that day, _

_ but what I can  _ _ assure _ _ you is that the _

_ Overdose wasn’t accidental. _

_ Thanks for listening,  _ _ I _ _ just needed to get this _

_ off my chest. _

_ I’ll talk to you soon. _

_ ♥Angel Dust♥ _


	19. Family Leads To A Little Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I was so deep in writters block for this one, but the fanfic gods have blessed me with this new entry!!
> 
> Thank you Kiwi for the help <3
> 
> I dont know what else to say, aside from yay
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_The day was cloudy that day, and I_

_hadn't been planning on leaving my room._

_Charlie came looking for me, wanting_

_my opinion on a gift for_ _Vaggie_ _._

_We both headed out into town, looking_

_in all types of stores the possibility of striking gold._

_We were soon losing light, and the clouds_

_were really dark, it was going to rain._

_We had to take shelter in the jewelry store nearby,_

_so we decide to start browsing what they had._

_I notice her gaze kept going back to engagement rings,_

_obviously, I called her out, to just go for it._

_After what felt like forever, she picked out a band,_

_just as the clouds cleared and the moon was out._

_Definitely a sign._

_She asked me to keep this a secret, she wanted_

_to plan an amazing date for the proposal._

_Though I teased her relentlessly, I promised to keep_

_it on the low._

_She said thanks, that she wouldn’t have had enough_

_courage to finally get the ring if she had gone alone._

_I told her no sweat, and that she better let me make_

_both their outfits for that day._

_She excitedly agreed._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your 'best man’ daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

It was just one of those days. 

Those days that that felt weird, something was amiss and you couldn't quite put your finger on it. 

So, there he was, cleaning the bar for the third time that day. Husk boredly looks at the apple covered windows; all customers already have left for the day. He couldn't go out gambling (laying low at the moment), most of the people he tolerated weren't around, and he really didn't want to start being chummy with the new guests. 

So, what was he going to do about this? 

Now mentioning it, looking down at the bottles under the bar, they were starting to run a bit low on supplies. With this in mind, he takes out the bar fund card and heads out the liquor store. Of course, just as he reaches the door, his phone just has to ring. 

Grumbling, he picks up “Charlie” 

“Hi Husk, em, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to get Angel” 

“What did he do this time?” 

“Nothing” her choice softens “it's just... his family is really wanting to see him. We're heading to the hotel now” 

“Can't you call him yourself” 

“He isn't answering his phone” Vaggie was the one to speak “just get him already” 

Click. 

With a frustrated sigh, the cat goes up the elevator to the spider’s room. First Alastor asking around, now Charlie; why the hell is everyone wanting something from Angel? Yes, he hasn’t been seen in a week, but that doesn't mean he needs to be checked in like a child. Reaching the door, he didn’t bother knocking. 

“Angel-” he pauses, eyes widen “the hell happened!?” 

Sitting on the bed without a top on, the spider was unwrapping their arm; used bandages rested on him lap. They looked to have gone through the wringer. Angel’s eyes were wide with fear, as if not expecting anyone to find him like this. Husk closes the door and goes to his side, examining their wounds; they have been healing for a few days, likely since he was deemed missing. 

“Who did this” he warns, helping them release their arm. 

Their jaw shut, pink eyes staring into there's, looking for something. 

He sighs “I won't tell anyone, if that’s what your worried about” 

Their shoulder lower “I’m... trying to leave the studio” 

“You for real?” their brow raises in surprise. 

Out of all the things Husk was expecting, this was the last thing to ever cross his mind. Everyone knew them to be the biggest adult star in hell, bringing a sense of fame down here; with the spider being the diva he was, this was strange to hear. What the hell could cause him, someone that ‘loves’ what they did, to just give it all up? 

“Yeah... I'm paying off my debt slowly... meaning I’m having to see the most aggressive clients” the look at their arm, slowly opening and closing it as a test. 

“You better get dressed” he rubs the back of his head, remembering the call “Charlie called in, saying your family is coming-” 

“WHAT!” he jumps, their face twisting to rage “SHE CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!” 

Husk said nothing, waiting them put on their jacket and throw away the bandages. Just taking in the enraged rant the white-pink demon was spewing. 

Both finally make their way down to the lobby; Charlie and Vaggie chitchatted with the guests, Alastor stud next to the bar, and Niffty sat on the sofa. The guest were two gruff spiders painted grey, the smaller one was in green and the larger one in yellow. Everyone eyes then landed on Angel, the two-spider started to make their way towards him. 

Though, before anyone could get in a word, the porn-star had guns pointed at their foreheads. The killer intent off the spider was unlike anyone had ever experience from him, it was as if they were in the presence of an angered Overlord. The room was getting colder with each second, reflected by the iciness in his eyes. Each demon in the room had their own thoughts on this. 

“NOT. ANOTHER. STEP” his voice was down a few octaves, their pink eyes were tinted more red. 

“Angel-” Charlie try to plea, only to get the glare turn to her for a brief second, she shut her mouth. 

“I don’t care why you two are here” they hiss “but if you think you think I'm going to let you waltz in and hurt anyone here, you’ll be sorely mistaken” 

“Hey, that's no way to speak to Pa-” 

“SHUT UP ARACKNISS” the weapon clicks, hand starts shaking “he wasn’t and won't ever be a man worthy of the title of father” 

“Angel Dust” Alastor was the one to walk over to him, gently placing their hand on theirs “it’s quite alright” 

“Babe...” their eyes watered, but tried their best to stay strong. 

“You aren't alone in this darling, please stand down” 

The room starts to warm up again, the spider lets out a sigh and the guns vanish from their grasp; everyone finally eases up. They definitely won't every try to piss him off like this again. 

The Radio Demon keeps a hold of their hand “are you willing to listen to them at least?” 

“...Yeah” 

**☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺Break☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺**

The rest of the interactions were somewhat civil, so everything was put out in the open. Angel couldn’t forgive the two for what transpired in life, so they agreed to go no contact. After the two spiders left the hotel, the third went back to his room. Want more information, Alastor followed after them, but said nothing. Both then sat on the pink bed, Fat Nugget curling up on their parent's lap. The pink white demon seem to decide to change the tone.

“Yah know... for some so feared and powerful, you really are such a gentleman” their gaze lift from their son, a small smile formed on their lips. 

“Naturally, my mother raised me right” 

The spider sets their son to the side, getting up from the bed to stretch “want to hear a joke?” 

“Yes” 

“The stock market crashing last week was worse than a divorce; lost half of my money AND the wife is still there” 

As their companion laughs, they took the chance to move towards the closet. Moving things around, he finds what he was looking for. It was hiding in a carboard box, unlabeled to prevent people from seeing its contents. Holding it close to their chest as if it was made of gold, they go back to the bed, their precious cargo on their lap. 

“Al, you’ve been real sweet to me these past few weeks. I got you a little something for the troubles” 

Handing them the box, the radio host lifts the lid. Their mouth goes agape and eyes went wide; pulling out was a cathedral style radio. Though aged, it was well kept. 

He smiles “I know it’s a bit on the nose to give a radio demon a radio, but I thought you would appreciate it” 

“This” they run their fingers over the plaque on the front “I've been searching a Ken radio for years! Do you have any idea how much these costs! Not to mention that you even found one in such good condition!!” 

‘Yes, cause all your past selves taught me all about radios, and drooled at the thought of owning this one’ is what he wanted to say, he just shrugs “I'm not into these things, just thought you’d like it” 

“I don’t know what to say” their grin had softened significantly, more of a smile now. 

“Don't need to hot stuff” 

“No, I can't accept this without giving something in return” setting his gift to the side, he takes their hand in his own “let me pay you back, anything you want” 

‘This is... not what I expected’ Angel contemplates, then starts grinning “how about a kiss” 

Their face contorted to an uncomfortable grin, now debating if it had been the best choice of words. The spider only giggled, resting their chin on their hand. After a moment of contemplating their life choices, the deer spoke again. 

“ONLY 3 seconds, or I will rip your tongue out” 

With a nod, Angel gently lifts Alastor’s head by their chin. Their eyes meet for a moment, sharing something unknown to the scarlet demon, before the spider leans in. The cannibals heartbeat was loud enough reaching their ears, and the nerves off of him were beyond cute. Right before their lips touch, the spider tilts the other's head. The kiss was placed on their warm cheek. A few seconds later he pulls back, enjoying their expression a bit too much. 

The redheads face blended into their hair, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights; a noise he couldn’t begin to explain escaped the frozen body. 

Looks like he broke him. 

“Kissing your lips is real tempting and all, but this is so much better” the porn star purrs, ruining their finger down the curves of the Radio Demon's jaw. 

Alastor couldn’t respond, still trying to reboot themselves. Laughing, Angel decides to help them up; the package place securely in the red demon’s arms. The once mobster managers to push them all the way out his room, down the hall and reaching the radio host’s door. 

Still behind him, he presses his body to his back. He leans down, and using the tone of voice all previous Alastors enjoyed deeply, he whispers smothly “j'ai hâte de refaire ça, on se voit autour de Cotton Tail~” 

The spider walks off, allowing himself to be surrounded by the embarrass screams of the Overlord, that were heard all over the hotel. 

If only it could always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hâte de refaire ça, on se voit autour de Cotton Tail~ = I can't wait to do this again, see you around Cotton Tail


	20. It All Revolves Around Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were back in business baby!
> 
> So I have been working on this badboy for almost a month, and boy has it been a long one with life n stuff. 
> 
> I finally was able to go to the hospital for my own sake to get some answers I've been looking for for. Theirs a high chance I have PCOS, but with quarantine going on here, the two areas I would need to go to get the confirmation test are not open, so that sucks. But at least I'm close to knowing whats wrong with me ^_^
> 
> As for this chapter, well... My goal was trying to reach 10 pages, which i did, but I wanted to push it more to make it extra long. However, how I wrote it, if it's any longer I feel as though it would take from it, so I decided to leave it as it is.
> 
> I think I will take a bit of a break from this story, NOT ABANDONING IT I SWEAR. I just need to rest this plot, let it simmer. I do have the next two chapters planed out, but I really just need to step back for a bit. I'm not sure when I will update this one again, but It definitely wont be next year, maybe a month IDK.
> 
> I will focus on my DID BNHA for a little bit, since the chaps are short, but I really will try not to write for a bit.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambles. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_It’s getting cold here,_

_meaning winter is going to be here soon._

_Hell always freezes, and that means we get ash snow!_

_I was buying stuff for the upcoming cold,_

_and that’s when I bump into Timmi._

_We eventually went to her place, and_

_began working on some ugly sweaters to give as gifts._

_It was so much fun!_

_We worked on a specific purple one for a long time,_

_she really wanted it to look ‘perfect’._

_When it was finished at the end of the night, she turns_

_to me and said this one was mine._

_Cheeky shit._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your_ _sweatered_ _daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

A slam echoed against the walls, shaking anything in the vicinity. The explosive cyclops stomps down the hall and plops herself on the couch. Steam escaped her ears, face red from the anger brought out from her earlier discussion. Hands reach to her own hair and almost ripped it out from the roots. 

"You crook or somethin?" came a familiar voice from above. 

Her head shoots up, a shrug was her only response. On said ceiling was Angel: his back was against it so he could face her, upper arms crossed behind his head like a pillow, second and third sets of arms were splayed out, allowing himself to be stuck in place; legs were crossed lazily. Beside the spider hanged a hammock, made of silk. Cherri then sets herself on the silk, rocking gently to each side. 

"So?" was his question. 

"Just a meeting with Sir Pentious went wrong, bastard" 

"Don't let it get to you, you know that damn snake is to... pent up..." 

With a loud sigh, she threw a tiny firecracker at him, he giggles at his stupid pun. Her lips formed into a small smile; she was glad to have him there "you're such a perv" 

"All part of the job baby. How's taking the place over coming along?" 

"Slow but getting done, I'm nearing your lover boy's terrain" 

"Careful now, his not a fan of sharing" 

"Oh I know-" 

"But I am" he wiggles his eyebrows. 

"STOP" she laughs. 

He gaps, a hand placed over his heart "I'd never~" 

Her eye rolls, amused "never change Angie" 

"Of course... let's go get a drink, my treat"

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

Laughter and drink spills filled their night, the two sinners continued to bar crawl for the next few hours. For once, Angel let himself enjoy the girl's night out, not worrying over his friends impending death. Their next destination was a small karaoke bar, it not being too crowded was ideal for them. Going to their table next to the stage, the spider jumps onto the platform. 

With a drink and mic in hand, he scrolls through the song selection, soon landing on one. The building filled with music and his voice; people quiet down to enjoy the show. Everything was a blur to the porn-star, he only realized hours had passed when people were being asked to leave. Wobbly, Cherri helped him down, the duo headed to the door. 

They were stopped by a bull, dressed in the bar’s uniform “Angel Dust was it” he spoke in a gruff voice. 

“Who wants to know” arms cross, his foot taps the ground. 

“Names Rim, I have a proposal for you. As your voice was well liked by my clients, I want you to work for me” 

“Sorry bub, I belong to Valentino” he smirks, felling disgusted he had to say it “and daddy wouldn’t like me cheating on him, you understand right?” 

The owner sighs “you both have good evening” 

The red and white-pink demon finally leave, taking a cab they head back to the hotel. She was scrolling through her phone; he was silently looking out the window. Eventually, the cyclops broke the silence, her face show irritation. 

“You should have taken the job” 

“You know I can’t... And even if I wanted to, I sing cause I wanna, not for some obligation” 

“You always do this to yourself!” she grabs his arm hard, shaking “anything that could get away you deny!” 

His lips thin, but kept his gaze to the window. 

Reaching the hotel, she had calmed down enough “sorry Angie, I just... I just want you to leave that damn place. Please find a way to leave there soon” 

He smiles sadly “one day Sugertits, just not today... See you later” 

She leans against the wall of the building, head in her hands 'what am I going to do...' 

"Oh, are you Angel's friend?" 

Turning, her eye meets with another's. At the door was the princess, holding hands with a long-haired sinner "yeah, I'm Cherri Bomb" 

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" 

The trio walk inside, and make themselves comfy in the lounge. Razzel and Dazzel brought in the drinks and snacks for the small group. Charlie asked a few basic questions about her and the relationship with the spider; anything the cyclops didn't want to answer she would move on to something else. 

When the questioning ended, Cherri took her chance "he is trying you know" 

"Yeah, trying to get into more trouble at every turn" Vaggie scoffs. 

Their fist clench "it's not like he has a choice" 

"Don't make me laugh" the moth slowly starts losing her temper "all he cares about is himself and drugs" 

Charlie places her hand on her shoulder "hey, take it easy" 

The blonde's quiet plea was ignored as the two slowly began raising their voices. Thankfully, Cherri had been the one to say it be best for her to leave before something were to breakout in the hotel. The bomb enthusiast asked the princess if she could find a way to break Angel out of the contract, no matter the cost.

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

"Alright everyone, we will be back later tonight. Alastor will be in charge" Charlie smiles and waves them farewell. 

She, Vaggie and Angel walk out of the hotel and head to the waiting car. The three are now on their way to the castle. In light of what Cherri had asked of her, she decided to take the spider to the palace, in hopes that her parents could help. At first, he had been against going, but a call he got had immediately had him change his mind. The princess, though catting happily with her girl, kept looking at the rather quiet porn-star; he looked like he had a can of bug spray pointed at his face. 

'Maybe it is that bad...' she ponders. 

Eventually, the splendors gates that surround the heart of hell came into view. The car was parked, the guards came over to greet their princess and guests; they slowly guided them through the large garden. The girls walk in front with the white-pink demon following behind. The once mobster paused his step, noticing a large pile of snakes by a tree. Each one had a shackle around their necks to keep them in place, they all look rather defeated. 

“So, what's the deal with those heck sneks?” 

Charlie turns her head, scratching her cheek “you see... my father is rather picky when it comes to reptiles. These are the ones that didn’t meet his requirements-” 

“She means they didn’t want to be on Lucifer’s hat” Vaggie rolls her eye. 

Angel then proceeds to lose it while they continue their walk. 

Reaching the throne room, they found Lilith sitting next to her thrown, speaking to her maid. Bows and greetings were quickly exchanged; the Queen asks for her servants to leave. 

"Tell me Charlotte, how is your project coming along?" 

"It's going amazing!" she nearly jumps for joy "were getting people that are staying more than a month! Their staying clean and behaving!" she then grabs the now startled spider and push's him forward "AND it's all thanks to my first guest: Angel Dust!" 

"Is that so?" The Monarch kept the smile on her face, but her eyes were analyzing. 

He gave Charlie a quick annoyed look; he turns to the demoness with a nod "sure I've stayed long enough to see more people coming in, but she really is working hard to keep the place running" 

The succubus nod, now looking at the door "hello dear" 

The room immediately felt different. The three turn around, finding Lucifer walking in. The King's presence alone made him incredibly imposing and powerful, regardless of what his short stature says. They all bow to him; Charlie gave him a hug after. Those yellow, ever knowing eyes land on Angel, a silent command that he could not ignore or postpone. 

"My sweet li'll Puppet, why don't you go spend some quality time with your mother and partner" 

"But d-" 

"Now now" he gently pushes her back "girl time is incredibly important for the future queen's" his head tilts, making the snake on his hat move "and besides, I want to get to know the first sinner in your project" 

The blond sighs, but agrees to her father's request. She gave Angel one last worried look before the three girls leave the room. They went to a lounge area where they had tea and pastries to eat. 

"Hey mom, what are some ways to get a sinner out of a demon contract?" 

“You should know this by now” 

“Yeah, as dad always says: Find the loophole before they do. But, what if it's not regarding my own contracts” 

“Dear, you know you should never interfere with another demon’s property. There are rules placed for a reason” 

“Can't you or dad help me just this once?” 

“Charlotte, you are my and your father's daughter: incredibly bright. I am sure you will figure something out” 

Her shoulders fell, but nod “ok...”

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

"Angel Dust was it?" 

"Yes" 

"Follow me" 

Without another word, both leave the throne room to wherever the King wanted to be. Lucifer hum's an unfamiliar tune, hands behind his back as he moves with elegance. Perhaps in another life, the spider would feel incredibly nervous to be left alone with him. But after so many times meeting them, he had nothing but respect and admiration for him. Funny how the demon that is called the most deceitful is nothing but the truest to his words. 

Both eventually reach a grand kitchen; the porn-star took a seat on a stool while the King poured himself a bowl of cereal: Apple Loops. The demon in white would take a spoonful for himself, then take one and feed it to the purple snake on his hat. 

Angel slowly felt a giggle in the back of his throat, the memory of the outside still getting him “so, your Majesty, I notice a pit of vipers outside” 

“A yes, the vermin” he slowly glares, hand gently running over the above reptile “those refuse to do as I said, therefor punishment was in order” 

“And that one?” he points. 

Their grin returns to their face “this one has a name: Sir Hissalot, The Royal Advisor. They are the one TRUE serpent worthy of being in my presence” 

Angel put their fist to their mouth, trying not to laugh to hard “I see” 

The King then changed the subject, pouring himself another bowl "you know, these are my favorite loops. I am deadly allergic to apples, so this is the only way I can enjoy it" 

"Seriously" the white-pink brow raised in surprise. 

"Very much so. Here I am, known for this dreaded fruit motif, yet I can never dare to consume it. It's quire the irony; but I am grateful for my wonderful loops... Speaking of loops, I've been noticing some repetitive mishaps. It is definitely time to settle the matter. Would you happen to know anything about it?" 

Knowing there was no way around this, he accepted his fate, voice quieted "yes sir..." 

Their grin still painted their face, eyes fixated on them "do you have an explanation, or would you prefer to pick how I get rid of your body" 

Angel took in a breath; though his hands shake, he sat as calmly as he could muster "a long time ago, a tragedy I had a hand in creating harmed my friends. Though I'm paying for it now, I'm doing everything I can to make it right, even if I have to cease to exist to make it happen" 

"Ok!" 

Angel nearly jumps, staring at him wide eyed "p-pardon?" 

"You just said you've been saving your friends, which I can tell is also my daughter. I have no reason to kill you now"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

When the trio reunited later that day, Charlie notes her father and Angel getting along like they were lifelong friends. All her earlier worries seem to be unfounded and were quickly washed away as the spider made his laugh loud and hard. At dinner, it was much the same; Lucifer told her she should have brought the young man so much sooner, and he would always be welcome to the palace. 

As they got into the car to head back to the hotel, the King approached them "Angel, do keep me informed of any future repetitions" 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"So, you finally decided to show up" 

Angel was in Valentino's office. After returning to the hotel, he immediately went off to arrive at the studio as soon as possible. The pimp had called him hours ago, but decided to take Charlie's offer, just so he could stay away from this place a bit longer. 

"Y-yeah well, I was summoned to the castle" 

“...Are you aware of what that hussy has been up to” 

His brow raised “what do you mean Daddy?” 

“That explosive, slave freeing harlot had the audacity to come and attempt to bargain for you soul” 

Pink eyes enlarged in shock; he couldn’t believe what he just heard ‘that earlier anger... she lied to me’ 

“Judging by your face Angel cakes, you really don’t know... Regardless, you haven't been in the studio as much as you should, but... you have been keeping up with the money” the Overlord dropped his cig into the ash stray, a grin now paints his face "so in light of this, it’s time we've had some _fun_ together" 

His heart dropped, knowing where this was now heading towards. He bit his lip "yes Daddy" 

"Then what are you just standing there for" 

And so, his fate was sealed for the next few hours. 

♠ **1234** **♦** **56789** **♣** **10JQK♥**

"I fold" was all he said, tossing the cards towards the center. 

Husk definitely wasn't having any luck this night, already lost several games. As he contemplated if he should even keep playing, his ears started to pick up a conversation at the bar. 

"His such an ass hole" a female said. 

"I think everyone knows that Tina" her friend responds, her voice just as frustrated. 

"I mean, yes were not human anymore. But our bodies need to recover Ema" 

"And let's not forget his been having us do extreme BDSM as of late" 

"I really fucking hate it, yet raising any concerns with him his more than likely going to have you beaten or killed, or whatever his feeling that day" 

"Or just deprive you of money and drugs for the week" 

"Those are the worst weeks" 

"What do you two broods expect" a male chime in "Valentino is an Overlord that deals with the porn industry" 

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd have seen what we have, Jake" 

"Yeah, especially regarding Angel Dust" 

Interested, Husk leaves the table and heads to the bar. Placing himself next to the trio 'I'm pretty sure he said he was trying to leave the studio...' 

"His considered that basters personal play thing, but his nothing like that. His taken the hit for a lot of the workers mistakes, since Val tolerates him the most" Emi had a hard frown on her face. 

"Yeah, he even gave me money when I was a few hundred-short on my payment. Everyone calls him the angel of the studio for a reason" Tina looks down into her drink, a sad smile on her face. 

"Please, with the rumors going around, he can't be that much of an angel" Jake rolls his eyes. 

"What rumors?" Tina turns to him. 

"Word on the street is that he and tv head are using Angel Dust to gather information on one of their enemies" 

"What, no way. He isn't the type to do something like that!" Tina’s tail sway back and forth. 

"You say that like you're sure" 

"Because I am!" she slams her hand on the bar "he doesn't rat his people no matter what. Take it from us who would have been dead if not for him saying he didn't see anything" 

"And even if he was doing this job, he doesn't have a choice in the matter. None of us do. Were all stuck in contracts with Valentino or Vox" Ema drank the last of her drink and set money down on the counter. 

The trio then left on their marry way, leaving Husk pondering this information. 

**Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Break•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ**

"Messymessymessy" Niffty mumbles. 

With all the guest that have been staying at the hotel, the once simple chores have multiplied significantly, and Niffty was the only one mostly doing them. Charlie was still in process of hiring more workers, but it wasn't going fast enough. Though the short demoness had a lot of energy, it didn't mean she didn't get exhausted. Though she was grateful when Angel was around to help, he always did the harder things she could do or reach; it was a shame he was out today, she really could use the extra set of 6 arms. 

It was getting late, and she had just moved on to do the bedding of the original six. She was on the spider’s load, which she notes to be incredibly soft and definitely expensive looking, probably was afforded from his work. As she pulled the next white blanket, she pauses. 

There, her eye lands on a particular stain. Bringing up closer to inspect, the smell gave what it was immediately "blood?" 

She might not have known him for long, but from the little time they spent together doing chores or cooking, she knew he was alright guy. He always did his best to make her laugh and would share some outfit designs he was working on. His piggy was also adorable and smelled of candy. So, seeing this stain that was rather new, she was beyond worried. 

"What happened Angel..?"

**∞∞∞∞∞∞Break∞∞∞∞∞∞**

If anyone asks their Daddy what they thought of him, he will simply say he was the most amazing son someone could ask for. Always full of love and support for their parent. Of course, Fat Nugget couldn't really add to the conversation, he was but a humble piggy. That didn’t stop him from trying to help his Daddy in any way he could: wither be his emotional support or help him decide what to make next. Angel Dust had saved him from a sad fate so many years ago, nursing him back to health and showing him love. Those things he could never repay him for, so he did his best to make them happy. 

Then came his Pappy... Oh his dear Pappy makes him so sad. Why was he acting so strange towards him and Daddy? 

Nugget would always use see them together, or somehow still be connected throughout the day. As of late that wasn’t the case. It’s as if his Pappy decided to treat them as strangers; he would call him food as he did in the beginning and refuse to get close to his Daddy. It didn’t take much for him to see it was hurting his Daddy badly, he would cry into the night, wanting it all to be back to normal. 

He wholeheartedly agreed, they desperately wanted their family back. To go back to the days of their biweekly pick-nicks, having their late-night strolls through the garden, to snuggle on the bed as a family. Just being a happy together. 

Now, as he stood in front of his Pappy’s hotel room, he scratched at the door with his hooves. His desperate and sad oinks call out to his Pappy, wanting him to hold him and assure that everything would be as it should soon. That this was all a nightmare that would come to an end by morning. 

But no matter how much he scratched at, pounding on the red wood with all his tiny might, there was no response. The door stayed frozen in place; the silence was their only friend right now.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Break** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

'Alright Angel, we got another fucker to take down' he tells himself. 

The spider found himself in the area once more, this time deciding to see what they had available to eat, as he didn't get to stop at a hotel before the fight. Though, looking at the very cannibal friendly menu, he decides against it. His eyes land on what looked like a popcorn machine, but was filled with severed fingers, being given out in white and red striped buckets. 

'I bet that's what Al would call... Finger licking good' 

He moves onto finding Stolas in his overseeing room. The bird was hugging what he could only assume was a Blitzo plushy. It was very well made, like he had someone take several photos from different directions to find all details the Imp had. 

"Really" his brow raised, voice amused. 

"Oh Turtledove, I cannot have my Blitzy at my side all the time, as much as I wish it" his arm rest over his forehead tragically "I make do with this" he pulls the doll closer "but fear not! I am working on something to ensure this won't be the case anymore" 

"Right..." he turns to look out to the ring "so who's my target?" 

"Burner, female cat demon with control over fire" 

'Great, I might end up grill if I'm not careful' he sighs "alright, I'm heading down"

**☺Alastor☺**

'So, it's this place' 

He silently makes his way into Hades Arena, a place he was rather familiar with, considering Rosie would fond over the few fighters that buy her outfits to participate in. Reaching the food court firsts, he sees fingers in buckets. It wasn't everyday were he could acquire meat like this, so he bought himself a small bucket. Munching away, he heads to the VIP rooms and 'kindly' asked for a personal. Seating himself, his eye soon finds the fighter walking on stage. 

**♥Ring♥**

'What the hell is he doing here!?'/'So we are graced with his presence, interesting' Angel/Stolas thought, both had sensed him walk in. Now finding him seated in a spectator room. 

As much as Belladonna wanted to run and hide, they knew anything out of the ordinary for the ring would peak the redhead's interest, so he now had to move carefully. 

"Let the fight begin!" the pixie yelled. 

Both fighters then throw themselves at each other. The cat's sharp nails swatted at him, he doges and throws a few punches at them. Her hands were then set ablaze in a yellow color, clasping them together she brings them above their head. Belladona jumps backwards, just in time to see the new burning crater on the ring’s floor, the cranks extending several paces away from the point of impact. 

Taking this chance, the mask fighter moves quickly, raising their long leg to kick the cat in their ribs, sending them close to the edge. The green and white striped tail dug into the concrete, keeping them from falling out of the ring. Burner uses their legs to bounce back at them, claws aiming at their face. Ducking, they slashed the cat's legs with tainted nails. Their screach was heard all over, the flesh smoked and slowly started falling off the bone. 

Angered, the green demon sent out several fireballs from their hands. The mask fighter could only doge the new projectiles, barely missing them. Using his increased speed, he jumps into the air over the fire. From his hands he sends out several threads of silk that stick to the cat’s face and left arm. They pull the girl hard, having her be sent up in the aire with him. Landing he uses the momentum to slam her down hard into the crater she made. 

**☺Alastor☺**

'How interesting' Alastor set his bucket to the side, getting up he now stands at the window 'their movements, though they have a certain strategy, are unsteady. Perhaps my assessment is correct' summoning his mic, he appears in the center of the ring, halting the fight in progress. 

"Hey! Get your ass off the stage!" Burner raised their head, yelling from the ground. Eva flew closer to him, equally as annoyed at the unwelcome guest. 

This, of course, was the wrong thing to say, a both ended up in pieces for the hungry crowd. The mask fighter was definitely tense, their body was straight and hands kept twitching, as if ready to strike at any moment. 

♥ **Angel &Stolas **♥ 

Angel felt his blood turn to ice, heart was beating hard against his ribs. Alastor was right there. Everything would fall apart if he finds out ‘please.... Go away....’ 

From his VIP room, Stolas coos at the doll "my my, what a turn of events. What do you think his thinking about Blitzy?" 

**☺Alastor☺**

Alastor walks up to him, hands behind his back as always "and what can you do my masked fellow?" 

The fighter took a step back, but kept their mouth shut. Their hand clench into a fist, yet didn’t attempt to move away. 

The Radio Demon tilts their head 'no response, hmm...' 

He raises their hand, reaching for the mask, but pauses. Their eyes meet, that's when he realizes the fighter's orbs held nothing. Whatever fear they had seemed to vanish in a blink. Their... 

The scarlet devil laugh escapes his lips, pulling away "of course it's not him. Why in hell would Angel be in a place like this" 

With that, he turns around and walks off to the unknown. 

♥ **Angel** ♥ 

Angel didn't even care he was called the winner by default; his mind was racing with what just happened. He slid down onto the floor on his knees, hands to his chest he felt a panic attack wanting to creeping up. 

'That was to close for comfort' he gently breaths in and out, getting himself off the stage slowly 'what the hell am I going to do?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the snake pile: It came in a dream I had a while back, but it had to do with Sir Pentious breaking into the castle and finding the snakes. I might write the dream as I remember it as a bonus, but only if ya'll want it ^_^


	21. Bonus #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I'm sorry for the wait.
> 
> My health has been deteriorating for a few months, and now it leads me to (probably) get surgery soon. I've bearly had energy to write, but I still wanted to put something out for y'all.
> 
> The next full chapter is halfway done, but I cant be sure when It will be finished. I hope this is ok in the mean time.
> 
> Everyone stay safe out there ok :3

_ I’m a horrible person _

_ Me accepting Valentino & Vox request to get information  _

_ out of Alastor is the worst  _ _ decision _ _ I've ever made. _

_ I did and tested everything that would get his attention, _

_ and after a while it finally worked. _

_ We are almost inseparable now, that what hurts the most. _

_ The way he looks at me _

_ The small touches we share _

_ The long talks into the night _

_ Whenever I get home late, his always waiting for me _

_ “Red suits you the most” he tells me with care. _

_ Looking at the roses he gifted me,  _

_ their thorns are gripping my heart painfully. _

_ I didn’t think he would ever care for someone with  _

_ such strong passion. _

_ Then again, nether than I. _

_ I don’t want to be used as tool to get to him anymore. _

_ I have fallen completely  _ _ in love _ _ with him, _

_ I want my soul back to give to him. _

_ Alastor  _ _ Bordeaux _

_ For my very core, I’m sorry _

_ I hope you can forgive me _

_ But if not, that’s ok _

_ Let me be the one you dismember and torture  _

_ for the rest of eternity. _

_ It’s the very  _ _ least _ _ I can offer you _

_ Angel Dust _


	22. Shall We Play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally manage to finish this badboy ;3;
> 
> Still not doing the best, but I've gotten the writting bug, so here we are.
> 
> I'm working on a huge fanfic project, which i've been dreaming of making for years, but I wont be posting it till im 10 billion% done with this one and my BNHA one.
> 
> As of the moment, I hope y'all enjoy this chap!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_Charlie was in a pickle,_

_she was running low on funds for the hotel,_

_and didn’t want to keep asking Alastor_

_until his own funds dried up._

_I overheard her and Vaggie talking_

_on what steps they should take to fix this;_

_both just sounded so tired and unsure,_

_I had to do something about it._

_I took my savings from the Studio and left_

_it in her office, sure I’d be having to work double_

_for the next few months to get back on track,_

_but seeing how relieved Charlie was the next_

_day made it all worth it._

_I think Vaggie knows, with her giving me_

_a knowing stare and all, but she is keeping quiet,_

_that’s good enough for me._

_I don’t need thanks._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your miracle daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

'Does he honestly believe these 'reports' of useless information are worth of our time" 

Valentino grunts in response, eyes out the window of his office; smoke leaving his lips soundlessly. He knew Vox had a point; Angel Dust wasn't giving them much (though the money he was brining wasn't anything to complain about). The extermination was in a few months and they weren't getting anywhere. 

"Maybe it's time for some fun~~" 

"Then what do you propose?" the tech Overlord asks the new person. 

"I'll get him talking, just let me go out there" 

“Just a quick warning” Val turns to them with a frown “we can't have Alastor confronting us yet” 

“Fine by me Valy~” 

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

“So, we all agree on the menu?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Then get your asses moving!” Angel claps his hands “we don’t have all-day people!” 

With that, the demons hired began getting the equipment out to start cooking. 

Charlie had spontaneously decided that they all needed to celebrate the new guests, who have stayed for more than a month and were behaving. She says that him keeping out of trouble is really helping with the hotel. He was now in charge of food prep, hence his commanding tone. There wasn’t a theme per-say, so he went with dishes from around the world, just to cover more preferences. 

The spider, though in charged, wasn’t just going to stand there and bark orders. He made sure to be hands on as much as possible, as such he started working on sauces. He would have one person bringing him all the seasonings available, to make sure the end result would be up to standard. As time ticked by, the kitchen became in sync between the demons/sinners, the only real noise made was by the equipment. Everyone just knew their job, and would do it as best they could. Angel would then go around with spoons to taste everything, giving quiet feedback so to not be so distracting. 

That’s when the porn-star felt eyes on him, though looking up he found no one to be the culprit; shrugging he continued his work, but never seeming to get that feeling to go away.

** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Break ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

Charlie couldn’t be more overjoyed. 

The Hotel was filled with sinners and the staff, all enjoying the nights event. Décor covered the walls and tables; a large table had the star of the night: the incredible food and drinks. The live music had a portion of the guest dancing their hearts out, while the other side had casino type games that Husk was overseeing (betting food/drink tokens). Vaggie was busy with Niffty assisting the caterers, Alastor was chatting up people at the open bar. She held her phone up to take photos and small videos, she would send it to her mom later to see her progress, hoping that they would see there was a chance to reach her goal. 

“Angel!” she waves, getting the spider’s attention. 

He had finally left the kitchen, dressed up in a wine-red dress. Drink in hand, they sway over “hey toots, what yah need?” 

“You should join the others and have fun, you're also a guest after all” 

“Maybe” he sips, leaning against the wall. 

“Oh, come now” she bounces on her heals “you’ve been working too hard these past few months, one-night won't do you harm”

“Hm” 

“How about you play pool with Husk?” 

Angel shrugs, walking over to said cat. Their pink eyes scan the table and finds all pool-ques were taken ‘well that idea is out the window... OH!’ he grins, the gears in his head turning “oh Husky~” 

“What do you want” 

“You, me, several rounds of games. Whoever wins the most gets the reward: monetary or other” 

Their eyes roll “like you’d actually know these games” 

“Do you honestly mean that” they lean onto the table, making their fluff poof more “or is it to hide you being a scaredy cat” 

“Oh you're on motherfucker” he glares “pick your poison” 

With a smirk, the spider leans over and takes the 52-card deck. His hands move quickly to shuffle the stack, as if it was second nature to him. Pink eyes moved around the room; it looks like they had people's attention now. Perfect. 

“To start with this game, I just need five others plus a dealer” 

With that said, random demons join in; they all now sat around the table. The deck was then handed over to the pretty dog sinner. 

“What are we playing slut” a larger player asks, drink in hand. 

“One of my personal favorites...” they look beyond amused, sending a very quick look to the now intrigued Alastor across the room. Their gaze return to the table, body adjusted to be used as a distraction “ **Bourré** ”

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ ** Break ** ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Bourré 

A word he had not heard of it since his days in the land of the living, the last time he played was at a party near the end of his days, if he remembers correctly. The fact that not only it was pronounced correctly by the spider, but how easily he explained the ends and outs of it. Alastor slowly examined how the game was played out, and that’s when he realized why Angel had decided it to be the opening game for the night. 

He was a master. 

It was just so amusing seeing the other players frustration, they couldn’t figure out what was laying behind those pink pools. Husk was the most vocal regarding his annoyances with the game, even trying to cheat a few times, but was always stopped by Angel’s far better hands. The entire lobby was beyond invested in the game, and you could hear quiet bets going around to see who would come out victorious. When one of the demons decide to call it quits, the Radio Demon immediately took their place. 

Now sat on opposite sides of the table, their eyes met one more. 

Something flashed beneath the surface of the porn-star's eyes, the deer quickly tried to analyze their sudden shift, only to find he wasn’t fast enough. Whatever emotion that had been present disappeared and was replace by (rather fake) mischievous façade. This quick interaction only solidified his desperate need to learn more, to claw deep within them and rip out all their secrets for only him to see. 

Angel Dust would not escape him anymore.


	23. Decision And Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps!
> 
> I had finished this chap with the previous one, but decided to put it up sooner then scheduled while I have some energy (and before I head to the hospital for a checkup).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Dear Fat Nugget_

_You wouldn’t believe how giddy I got_

_earlier when I left the hotel._

_I had got to Cannibal Colony in search of Al,_

_he forgot hotel papers he was supposed_

_to look through and sign, at Charlie’s request._

_I passed several scared demons, which_

_lead me to hear that far too familiar static._

_The white noise always brought me comfort,_

_but don’t tell anyone I said that._

_When I saw his face, he looked so irritated._

_His had was over his mouth, but I could tell_

_he was saying something to himself._

_So, when I got close enough, I had to pinch myself_

_to make sure I wasn’t going mad._

_HE WAS SPEARING NUGGY!!_

_ALASTOR_

_CAN_

_SWEAR!!!_

_At least when it came to Vox, but that’s_

_beside the point!!!_

_I know, I know,_

_down in the Creole State it’s seen badly to swear_

_in front of the ladies and all._

_But, fuck man,_

_it was so hot._

_The swearing in his accent._

_I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to take_

_him in the nearest alleyway._

_Alas, I had a job to do._

_I ran up to him and called his name._

_The look of pure embarrassment, and his_

_rather hilarious way of trying to revert back to_

_his reputation of being a gentleman._

_I couldn't help but tease,_

_it was like a kid being caught in red handed._

_He threatens me to never speak of it again,_

_I was very happy to oblige._

_The memory of the event is all mine to have,_

_and that’s all that matters._

_I’ll talk to you soon._

_From your hot and bothered daddy,_

_♥Angel Dust♥_

* * *

Hours, and several games later, it ended in a draw between Angel Dust and Alastor (Husk lost after a while). Many were disappointed to have lost money, but as they enjoyed the show they didn’t mind that much. The spider had moved on to speak with other demons after the game, the deer was not about to have that. The red demon kept close to them, scaring others that got to close. 

Eventually, the party was slowing down, so Charlie had them all move to a ballroom/stage area of the hotel. There was a band on stage, as well as a mic stand. Though the crowd was confused, they still waited to see what the deal was. Now with everyone seated, drinks and small snacks were handed out. 

She gets on stage, looking far to giddy for her own good “ladies and gents, I know you’ve all enjoyed this evening activities! And to end the night, we have prepared a small show” 

As the blond made her way to her own table with the other girls, the lights darken, only the stage was illuminated. Angel then came from behind the curtain, going to the mic. As the music began playing, he hums a tune; their voice soon fills the room. Alastor’s ears perk up, recognizing the tune instantly. 

“I've been away from you a long time   
I never thought I'd missed you so   
Somehow I feel   
You love is real   
Near you I long to wanna be   
The birds are singin', it is song time   
The banjos strummin' soft and low   
I know that you   
Yearn for me too   
Swanee! You're calling me!” 

Angel takes the mic, moving along the stage. 

“Swanee!   
How I love you, how I love!   
My dear ol' Swanee   
I'd give the world to be   
Among the folks in   
D-I-X-I-E-ven now My mammy's   
Waiting for me   
Praying for me   
Down by the Swanee   
The folks up north will see me no more   
When I go to the Swanee Shore!   
Swanee, Swanee, I am coming back to Swanee!   
Mammy, Mammy, I love the old folks at home!” 

Taking two fingers from his free hand, Angel begins whistling like bird chirps; the audience goes wild. 

“Swanee!   
How I love you, how I love!   
My dear ol' Swanee   
I'd give the world to be   
Among the folks in   
D-I-X-I-E-ven now My mammy's   
Waiting for me   
Praying for me   
Down by the Swanee   
The folks up north will see me no more   
When I go to the Swanee Shore!” 

As the crowd claps, Angel goes back to the centerstage. The melody changes to a different song; the spider sends a wink to the deer, knowing they were intently staring. 

“Louisiana, Louisiana   
I've been sad, mighty sad   
Louisiana, Louisiana   
Now I'm glad, boy I'm glad   
The whistle's blowin', the train is goin'   
Here I come, here I come   
I'm tired of roamin', that's why I'm homin'   
Back to happiness and then some   
Louisiana, no place is grander   
I declare, I do do declare   
No skies are bluer, no friends are truer   
Anywhere, anywhere   
Take me to your heart, give me one more start   
I's, a little child, just a-runnin' wild   
Louisiana, Louisiana, my home” 

A few more tunes were sung before a short water break, the crowd was beyond happy to wait for more melodies. The porn-star really was pouring their entire being into singing this night, because just knowing the Radio Demon was watching him made all the difference. It all soon came to an end, so people started cleaning up and heading to their rooms. 

Angel had been planning to head to his room to sleep, but that did go to plan. Alastor had sweettalked his way into having them both go to the red Overlord’s room. Both stand out on the balcony, overlooking the city. Leaning against the railing, pink eyes land on the red shadow next to them. Their heart was hanging heavy, having them so close but so far. 

Al was the one to break the silence “you’ve surprised me, having known those songs” 

“Yeah well, yah told me you're from The Big Easy” he shrugs “and I thought it be fun to bring those tunes back out” 

“Truth be told, you brought me back to my days as a young boy listening to the radio” 

“Glad to hear I did something good for once” pulling out a cigarette to light, he takes in smoke and exhales, avoiding their companion as he did. 

Silence/static fills the air, seeming the red demon didn’t know how to word out his thoughts. The other patiently waits for them to continue, taking in and pushing out smoke until the cancer stick ran out; the bud was promptly put out on the railing. 

“Say, Angel Dust... we’ve been, eh, cordial these past months” 

“Yeah...” 

“And I must admit, you're not what I expected at all” 

He felt his heart start picking up speed, and judging by the richer color of his fur, he was feeling very emotional. They wanted to run off before their feelings took over, but with their bodies so close, it was hard to do so. Angel turns to look at Alastor, theirs eyes showing they meant every word. 

“I very much enjoy your company... and speaking to you has been pleasant, I want to keep it that way moving forward” 

Their heart then spoke for them “same here hot stuff” 

The Radio Demon’s face tints pink, their ears lower to show their shyness “would you care to entertain me in a more... romantic setting” 

Pink eyes went wide ‘well fuck me sideways’ and if not for holding onto the railing, he would have fallen back and down the building. 

Their mind went everywhere, swearing up and down he didn’t do anything that would cause this, but here they fucking are. His sweet, wonderful wendigo just asked him out, and here he was wanting to run away. What was he to do? Should he accept this, it would hurt them both in the end; and yet, his soul screamed for to be with their partner, he was yearning for them for far too long. The heart wants what it wants, there was no lie in that. 

Staring into those ruby eyes, the ones that in several lifetimes had shown him nothing but love. The memories he had of the past were to cherish. His Al wasn’t like those fans of his, those demons only loved the idea of him; the deer loved the whole of him, flaws and all. He wasn’t like the pimp ether; he never had or will use him for their own gain. How could he keep torturing himself like this, how could he turn the love of his afterlife away? It was far to cruel, even for a sinner in hell. 

Fuck Valentino, Vox; fuck every one of them and all their loyal subordinates. 

Letting his mask drop for once, a real smile finally comes to the surface; his heart felt so light “just, uh, I want you to know I won't force you to do anything uncomfortable, as cute as ya are when flustered, I don’t want to hurt you” 

“So, it’s a deal then?” 

“Absolutely-” 

Of course, the moment had to be ruined; the sound of a loud explosion and shaking of the building had taken their focus. 

Both look over the railing, seeing small ogres throwing mini explosives at the walls, some using hammers to break the walls. Angel felt a sudden cold run through him, knowing who they belonged to. He jumps over and falls onto the grass, rolling to brace the impact. 

“HEY FUCKWADS!” he calls out, guns/throwing knives in hand “GET THE FUCK OUT OF AL’S TERF!” 

The group looks at him, then laughs, followed by throwing themselves at the spider. The spider goes for it, taking out as many as he could; it was like fighting more durable Egg Bois. The commotion had others come out from inside, and seeing the mess, joined in to get the small minions to leave. Alastor had taken out most with his shadows, but there was always more coming. Eventually the wave of ogres stopped, which the hotel residents were grateful. The porn-star knew better, the one in charge would finally show themselves. 

Giggling filled the air, and in a puff of pink smoke, the one responsible show’s up. Her white dress sways with her skipping, white eyes scan the scene before her. She push's her pigtail over her shoulder, her phone went back into her pocket. 

“Why are you here, Velvet?” he hisses, hands clenching their guns. 

“Aww, that’s not a nice welcome Angel~” she giggles more, she wasn’t all there in the head “I just wanted to stop by for a quick hello!” 

“Bull fucking shit” the spider walks forward, putting himself between her and the rest “you never leave the studio” 

“Maybe so, but” she frowns; energy leaves her in waves, showing her status as an Overlord “by now, you should know they aren't happy with you! So, I came to give you a warning: change cable provider, less you make them miss their show” with that, she summons a small potion. Throwing onto the ground, more smoke is produced; clearing up it reveals she and her minions have left. 

Everything became quiet, though Alastor did repair the building with the snap of his fingers. Angel dispels his weapons, gripping his hair and cursing under his breath. Charlie tells him it will be ok, that there's nothing to worry about. 

“NOT today, Charlotte” they angrily stomps into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, the journal is heavily based on the Alastor comic Viz put out. Angel's reaction was pretty much me after reading ^w^
> 
> Were about halfway throught the story (I think), so be ready for future chapters.
> 
> Take care y'all!!


	24. Hate And Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wubwubwub
> 
> Another one is here!
> 
> I don't have much to say today, so let's enjoy the chap together =w=

_ Dear Fat Nugget _

_ Stolas is... interesting to say the least. _

_ I don’t remember exactly when we first met, _

_ maybe at one of Val’s parties, or maybe _

_ he had been a fan at one point, who the fuck knows. _

_ They hadn't asked me to sleep with  _

_ them (yet), so that was nice.  _

_ I think they mentioned being head over heels  _

_ for a Blit-something or another. _

_ All I know is that they liked to call em a lot to fuck. _

_ They have this book that takes them to the  _

_ world of the living, not sure what you need  _

_ to get one of those, but it be fun to mess with the living. _

_ The bird is an info broker, which is how he (almost)  _

_ untouchable, no one wants to lose such an asset. _

_ Maybe I should give him a visit. _

_ I’ll talk to you soon. _

_ From your curious daddy, _

_ ♥Angel Dust♥ _

* * *

Their life when living was shit.

Their family, gone to the winds of time. 

They were in hell. 

They were forced into a contract to survive. 

They're seen as nothing but a sex object to use and be tossed aside. 

They are stuck in a cycle of watching those they care for the most die and live, no memories of their lives remain. 

Their son is keeping them sane for as long as their mission lasts.

The feelings they felt were indescribable, merely simplified with the word hate.

Hate that fuels his desire to end this mess, to break free from the chains that bind him.

But what made his blood boil the most, was being touched by either of these two: Valentino and Vox.

Val made sense, they were Angel Dust’s pimp and had their soul in the palm of their hand. Their personal plaything and most lucrative whore, he reaps the benefits of the spider's hard work. 

Vox was a whole different story, one that made chills go down to his bones. 

After Velvet pulled her stunt, he knew he had to do something to ease their anger. Angel opted to spend the next few days at the studio, where he pushed himself to go beyond his already damaged limits. If they thought he was flexible before, they were blown away by where his limbs ended up. The director had wanted to know where the hell was this Angel Dust hiding, cause this film would be the next best thing to come out of the studio.

He had gotten so many calls from the hotel, he kept telling them he would be back soon. He hated hearing their pleading, but they just seem to forget he was bound to Valentino. On his smoke break, he was approached by the pimp, their grin spreading all over their face.

“Angel cakes” 

“Yes Daddy?” they instantly stand before them, head tilted and waiting for orders. 

“You made me real happy” they run their hand through the white-pink hair, as if petting “you're coming with me and Voxy to the club, you’re the singing act tonight. Go get ready and DONT be late, you have 3 hours”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ** Break ** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Angel messes with their dress one last time, it was too short, even for him. Sure, he had made sure to tuck and all, but it still was a bit much; with it was one of Valentino's favorites, so of course, he wanted him to wear it. His entire getup was things the moth loved him in, and with him wanting to get a few good points in that night, he would endure. The collar’s heart-shaped tag jingled with every step he took, reminding him who was watching.

Now, frontstage and mic in hand, they let the music filled their ears once more. It was likely the land one of the night, considering how people were slowly up and leaving.

“Til death do us part    
But we're already past that phase” 

Their heart sinks into their stomach, pink eyes land on red ones. Why the hell was Alastor there? 

Angel continues on, though clearly shaken by the new presence. 

“This is a brand-new start    
And I think I deserve some praise    
For the way that I am” 

They follow the Radio Demon’s every move, finding them going to the bar. They gave him a small wave, drinking whatever the bartender handed them. 

“Despite having overcharged    
And ending up counting stars    
I don't give a damn    
I've let my emotions go    
Fuck being a TV host” 

They move closer to the edge of the stage, their gaze on the two Overlords that brought him here. Val nudges Vox in the ribs, noting who the song was for now. 

“This is the torture, this is my life, you're    
Gunna scream til the end of the night    
Surrounded by fire the passion ignites,    
Coz we're both here to get one helluva high    
I'm addicted to the madness    
This studio's my Atlantis    
If we're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin    
Then let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in    
I'm addicted to the fire    
Feel the passion and desire    
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end    
So just concede and give in to your inner demons again”

Their eyes go back to the deer, pleading them not to make a scene; they were glaring at Val and Vox.

“Yeah you fell in love    
But you fell deeper in this pit    
While death rains from above    
So count your blessings cause this is it    
I'm not letting you go    
So what if I misbehave    
It's what everybody craves    
You already know    
So come if you're feeling brave    
I'll help you fulfill your fate    
You want it, I got it   
You see what you like?    
We could have it all by the end of the night    
My money and power, your sinful delight   
Coz we're both here to get one helluva high   
We're addicted to the madness    
This studio's our Atlantis    
If we're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin    
Then let me leave my soul to burn and we'll be breathing it in    
We're addicted to the fire    
Feel the passion and desire    
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end    
So just concede and give in to your inner demons again” 

Gripping the microphone and its stand, he knows it's almost over.

“We're addicted to the power,    
Feel it tremble, as you cower,    
And we're forever gunna burn this fucking city again    
So give in to your Overlords and let this party begin!”

Valentino waves him over, once there he whispers “you better get something good from him, go” 

With a nod, Angel Dust walks over to Alastor, feeling so much better to finally be done for the night. 

“Now what are you doing here, hot stuff?” 

“Hello my dear, I have been searching for you for quite some time now. Shame to have found you with them, though” he gives the moth and tv the side-eye. 

“Big V wanted me for a bit” leaning on the bar, he playfully takes their drink and sips the remainder. 

“If you're still up for it, I have a place in mind for our first outing” 

“Sure babe, not sure if you want me wearing this though” they look down, still messing with the skirt. 

“Let's stop by the hotel for you to freshen up, I will take care of the rest” Alastor take off their jacket, then placing it over his shoulders. 

Mic in hand, they hold out their arm. Angel smiles brightly and takes the offer, both now leaving the club with happy chatter. Oh, how he loved his Alastor. Just to be able to walk by his side, having their arms linked like this once more. Nothing could compare to be able to turn his head and find him at his side. Now if they could get  Nuggy with them, the picture would be complete.


End file.
